RWBY- Time To Be Awesome
by Cupcake633
Summary: This story is about normal life after the Grimm attack that took place in season three. Well, not exactly normal... a lot goes on... everything is awesome, and... Phyrra has been brought back to life! My first fanfiction and the first few chapters are embarrassingly bad, stick with it though it gets better, I hope you enjoy! (Arkos, bumblebee, white rose, rennora, OC x OC)
1. really badly written, please read on

Time To Be Awesome.

* * *

Yang POV.

I woke up with Mr Oobleck standing over me and looking thoroughly disappointed. I stared at him and realised I was in class. With everyone staring at me. And I shrank back into my seat.

"Yang, I know you have had a tough few weeks managing to adapt with your new mechanical arm but that is no reason to fall asleep in class."

"Uhhhh... Do you know how heavy this thing is?"

He totally ignored me and continued spitting endless words at me, "Yang, you will tell us exactly what a faunus is and what their special skill is?"

I sneaked a glance at Blake and she stared at me with that cute: hey-you- should-totally-know-this-because-duh! look. I smiled at her and answered:

"Being incredibly cute?" Blake stared with her mouth wide open and bashed her head against the table. I laughed and Mr. Oobleck stared at me again; even more ddisappointed than before.

"Ohwellmovingonnowlets..." I think I drifted off to sleep again after that...

Wiess POV.

I stared at Yang and shook my head in utter shame that she was one of my teammates. She was so disappointing sometimes. She knew that she annoyed the hell out of me when she did stuff like that but hey, this is Yang logic: annoy the heck out of someone and still manage to get your way! I turned my head to check up on how ruby was doing and realised I was the only one who was still awake not including Blake, of course.

Blake looked just as disappointed as I was of the two sisters but mainly of Yang. She twiddled with her bow then took out her book and also began to blank out the incessant drone of Mr Oobleck's lecture.

I sighed and then realised I had also, in my own way, been ignoring whatever the hell Mr Oobleck had been rambling about. I opened my notebook and began to doodle.

Ruby Dream.

Cookies... mmmmmm... Coookkkiies... I swirled the mixture of chocolate chip cookies and dreamt of eating every single one of them. It was so fortunate that I managed to get a job in this factory as I 1. Proved Yang that I was capable of getting a job and 2. Proving Uncle Qrow that I could definitely break the world record for cookie eating in a year.

I woke up a start and groaned because it wasn't real. Yang was shaking me and yelling,

"can you freaking stop moaning about cookies! Why do you always talk even when your sleeping!"

I giggled as I looked at: Blake, wiess, Phyrra, Jaune, Rin and Yang all looking annoyed of waiting for me to wake up. Nora, on the other hand, was screaming and yelling her congratulations for my three hundred and seventy first time sleeping in lesson. She was so sweet she'd even made me a medal. The others watched dub the champion class sleeper and walked off angrily. Blake didn't walk with the others she kind of just ignored everyone with her face buried in her stupid, dumb, annoying, chunky, unreadable, book that shall never be mentioned again.

I ran with Nora to the food hall because firstly I didn't want to listen to Nora's constant flow of speech, and secondly I was in desperate need of cookies.

When I satvdown next to Yang she looked very concerned. I had no idea why until I realised how many cookies I had actually taken. I then noticed Nora's hammer about to crush my mountain. So... I ddid the totally natural thing... and ate all the cookies in five secones flat. But Nora's hammer missed the cookies and flew stright into wiess' face. She yelled a dozen swear words and curses that were so Weiss-like I didn't even know existed.

Naturally Yang just laughed and Blake totally ignored it with her face still buried in her book.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say now that I am so excited to continue with this story and really hope that you guys are enjoying it. I really appreciate reviews and like people leaving their opinions on the story so far, it really helps to have feedback. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter two**

Blake POV.

I just wish everyone would shut up today. I am getting to the end of my book and my parience. This book is freaking complicated and I just desperately need a corner that I can hide in to block out the world. Today was like the worst day. Weiss yelled the food hall down when Nora's hammer smashed into her face, Yang just laughed, Ruby fell off her seat and pushed me over when I moved away from the madness and no one ever stops talking!

Yang totally ignored every teacher she could today, Ruby dreamt of cookies out loud and Weiss just stares in her usual unimpressed way for no apparent reason. And one thing that is really bugging me is that I seem to be the only one who ever reads in this place. Is tgat a pathetic thing to worry about?

I just need peace and quiet. Maybe i should go out and read at the nightclub... oh wait... that place is loud as hell... huh, my brain is mush. Perhaps my reading has got over obsessive...

Yang POV.

Blake has been acting super anti-social. Don't get me wrong she always is, but she looks so cute doing it.

 _Wait WHAT? What did I just think? Nah shouldn't worry about things like that... I should probably be more worried about my alcohol problem. Nah not even that... I needed to go somewhere... somewhere relaxing._

"Hey guys! I should totally take you to the nightclub. I have some... friends there..."

"Umm... no. I don't do alcohol." Weiss said dismissively.

"Suit yourself princess. What about you rubes?"

"Nah... I'm good, they don't do cookies or strawberry milkshake there."

"Blake?" I asked hopefully.

She just shrugged and did a half nod. "I... guess?" She mumbled into her book.

 _Yay I thought. She is finally getting out of the house! But... man I'm nervous now... again? Seriously brain..._

"Well okay..."

* * *

Phyrra POV.

I wish Yang and Blake would just admit it already. They are totally perfect together. I should stop worrying about everyone... oh well, I guess they'll admit it soon enough.

"Hey... uh. Jaune?"

"Yep?" He was sitting opposite me completely oblivious.

"Uhh.. there is a prom coming up..."

He looked up slightly and cocked his head to one side.

This was so irritating, why can't he just take the hint? "Uh. You wanna go? With someone?"

"Nah, I'm good. No one would wanna go with me anyway."

I seriously felt like bashing my head against a brick wall multiple times. _He was so dense but so cute. And so vunerable! Arrgh!_

 _"No one?"_ I promted.

"Not unless I pay them..."

"You know what? Forget it. Just- forget it", I sighed deeply and he didn't even notice. Nora and Rin were staring at him in utter amazment. I knew they were thinking the same thing I was thinking.

"Anyone for pancakes?" Nora said hopefully. I was grateful for Nora; she was so skilful at unknowingly changing subjects.


	3. a night to remember

**I was so excited to see that alot of people have read this so far. All the way from the Philippines and Netherlands! So a shout out to you guys and thankyou for supporting me! I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter three.

A night to remember

* * *

Yang POV.

"So..." I said awkwardly. We were sitting at a small table in a dark corner of the club. So typical of Blake I had thought. I didn't really care where we sat but she insisted on this particular table. I just rolled with it like I usually do. Yeah... so we were sitting there and I was just about to go to the roulette table Blake dragged me back. When I asked her why she just said, "I don't wanna go over there... because... reasons..."

I shrugged and sat back down. If Ruby was here she would've eaten and drunk all the sugary stuff in this place and we all would've been laughing. But she wasn't... and it was getting awkward...

"Blake?"

She looked up from her book and blushed. "Sorry I'll put this away."

Blake POV.

I didn't know how to say it. I kinda wanted her to say it first so if she didn't umm.. agree then I wouldn't feel stupid. I wanted her to speak first. I wanted alot at this moment and she was one of them. I needed some confirmation or... Something? Oh crap, this was awkward. Yang said my name and I felt my cheeks burning up. I wondered if she was thinking similar thoughts...

Yang POV.

Huh.. I am stuck. What do I do? I wonder if she would accept my practically opposite personality. I had always been bad at this sort of thing. I knew what I wanted to say but I didn't know how to say it. So... awkward... we both looked into each others eyes and then I blushed as well.

 _Damn! Why? I swear I have never blushed before! This is the most awkward moment in history?_

Blake POV.

This is nothing like usual Yang... hmmm. I sighed. Then felt suddenly self-concious. Why had Yang blushed? This was so... uh... weird... and... awkward...

 _Were people looking at us? Nah. I chose a dark quiet spot... we should be fine? Why am I so self concious?_

Yang POV.

"The suspense is killing me..." I said. "Blake? Uh... I- uh... like you. Uh.. like, like-like you... in the way... uhh..." I paused to clear my throat. And Blake threw her arms around me in sheer relief.

"Thank God you said something." Blake mumbled into my shoulder.

"Okay." I said, back to normal levels of me-ness. "No more awkwardness please."

We both giggled at that while I thought about how to explain this to the team.

"So... shall we head back?" I asked Blake.

She just looked at me and said, "I think we can stay a little longer."

3Hrs later.

Blake POV.

As we walked back to Beacon we talked, laughed and tried to figure a way to explain.

Nora POV.

I saw Blake and Yang in the distance holding hands and smiled.

"I am going for a stroll." I announced to the empty corridor. I ran down the endless stairs and the labyrinth of corridoors until I reached the massive front door in the main hall.

Blake POV.

It was cold out and we quickened our pace still holding hands. It now felt so natural and I felt really happy. Happier than I had my whole life. Me and Yang stopped outside the massive front door and hugged each other quickly then continued walking in.

Nora POV.

I swung my hammer into the heavy iron door causing it to smash open leaving it with a hole and a big dent on. I jumped out and saw Yang and Blake together. Walking toward the door.

"So... how'd it go?" I asked happily.

They looked at me then looked at each other and realized they were still holding hands. Blake blushed and Yang smiled at me. "Well, good. Do you have any idea of how we could explain to JNPR, Ice Queen and ruby?"

"Well ruby's easy and the others are too... Weiss... uh?" I said all in one breath.

They both smiled then we all walked back to the dorms.


	4. Confessions and confusion

**Thank you so much to those who left reviews for me. Your advice will be taken on board and I really appreciate your support. Also a quick shout out to America you guys are my most popular audience! You guys are awesome! Don't be scared to leave reviews I do take the time to read them and love hearing feedback!**

Chapter four.

Ruby POV.

I woke up really early and knew why: IT'S THE WEEKEND! I looked around the room and saw Yang and Blake both plonked beside each other. They must've got here late because they still had their usual clothes on. I smiled, Yang always got tired when she gets home late. I jumped down from the makeshift bunk bed and raided our stash of cookies.

"Noooooooooo!" I yelled at the top of my voice. Immediately Yang was up.

"Weiss go get some cookies from the kitchen downstairs! Otherwise this won't stop!"

Blake rolled over and groaned. "Why do I have to have sensitive ears?" She moaned as she covered them.

"Hey kitty cat stop moaning!" Yang teased.

"Since when was that my nick name?" Blake complained.

"Oh, come on! It's kinda cute!" Yang exclaimed.

All the while I was screaming.

 _I'm probably really annoying them... nah... cookies? Blame it on the cookies! Oh cookies hang on! Mommy's coming to you!_

I continued staring into the empty tin. I wondered when I had managed to consume them all and then realised it must've been one of my many sleep walking adventures.

 _That would explain the many crumbs on my bed..._

Weiss stormed in her face a mask of anger. "STOP SCREAMING YOU FREAKING CRY BABY!" She screeched. She had a bundle of cookies on her back. Yang looked dirtily at weiss and banged her fists together.

"Never, ever talk to my sister like that again!" Her eyes turned red and she delivered a strong punch to Weiss' face sending her flying through the wall. "Oh crap." We heard her say as she hit the third wall and collapsed, unconscious in the hallway.

"Yang... you just punched her through two dorms..." Blake said calmly.

"Yeah, she deserved it." Yang said as she left.

All I said was: "cookies!" And dived into the sack.

Coco POV.

I saw Weiss flying through our dorm and immediately blamed Yang. Velvet just looked at me and shrugged with the sort: we've-had-loads-of-people-fly-through-our-dorm-before way. I shrugged back at her and continued trying on my new clothes.

"You wanna go shopping tomorrow?" I asked Velvet. Yatsu groaned as we began to talk about clothes and Fox just left through the conveniently placed hole. Our were such good friends but we never agree on mine and Velvet's passion for clothes.

I sighed as Goodwitch fixed up the hole. It was a pretty awesome hole while it lasted. Yatsu soon left aswell but I could tell he was just sulking about the fact he hadn't had the chance to use the hole as well. Me and Velvet giggled as they left.

Blake POV.

I wondered how we would tell them about the big 'it'. I knew now. I knew that I was going to say it...

 _Or maybe not... I mean you don't have to... you could just let Yang do it..._

 _ **No! I will do it...**_

 _Well... maybe not yet? Please?_

 _ **God! You are so pathetic!**_

 _Okay._

Right. Breathe in...

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?" Ruby replied, mouth still full of cookies.

"Uh... I wanna say this without Weiss because... well.. you know it makes it easier. Me and Yang-"

"Had a great time last night?" Ruby said innocently.

"No... me and her..." I paused hoping she'd picked up on the hint.

"Oh!" She nodded. "I am so happy for you!" She said eagerly.

I sighed, relief washing over me. I was so glad that she understood and was happy with it all. I would still understand if she had thought it weird though. I hugged her briefly. She smiled at me.

"How will Weiss react?" She asked. Her speech echoed my thoughts. "I mean... she is racist, hot-headed and ahs really strong opinions about stuff like this..."

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her just yet..." I said quietly, but feared Yang had already told her.

Weiss stumbled in followed by Yang who had tears streaming down her face. Weiss looked really ashamed and beat up from the punch.

I jumped up and gave Yang a hug. "Didn't go well?" I whispered into her golden locks. She cried into my shoulder. That was enough of an answer. I held her close and then led her to sit down on the bed.

Weiss sat down on the bottom of her bunk too and buried her head into her hands. "I am so sorry Yang..." she weeped then ran out the room. Ruby called after her. We heard her sobs echo down the hallway. Me and Yang both hugged each other close. Ruby told us she was going to go after Weiss.

 _Everything is so messed up, why can't Weiss just be happy for us?_


	5. Weiss' story

Chapter five.

Wiess' story.

Weiss POV.

I sat down weakly in the grounds of beacon and cried until my throat was sore. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I was so ashamed of what I had done. Of what I had said...

Yang probably hated me, Blake and I had never completely got along and Ruby? I didn't know what she would think or do. I just wish at least she could understand. I knew she was to be trusted but... I saw her red cape fly away from her as she stepped into the grounds and started yelling my name. I turned away from her and felt suddenly uneasy. How would I explain to her what I had said? How would she react?

Ruby POV.

I sat down next to her and stared into her sore red eyes. It made me so sad to see the team like this.

"Wiess? Why are you crying?" She gulped and turned her head away from me. She was obviously unsure of how to explain.

"I said something terrible Ruby... It hurts me so much to stand with the fact I said that to someone who was my friend... I am so ashamed Ruby..." she stared at me her eyes begging for me to believe her.

"Weiss, what did you say?" I said slowly.

"I said: ' right? So I am dealing with a faunice, a lesbian and... your pathetic sister who can't cope to live without a cookie stuffed into her face!' I stated yelling then, ' are there any other bitchy girls I have to deal with? Do you wanna punch me through another wall? I have already had to be living in the same room as a ruddy, dumb and moody faunice bitch and now you! I hate this stupid life!' Then I threw something at her..." she started weeping again. "Ruby... you don't have to forgive me... I just... I don't know what to do anymore... I have never had many friends before and I couldn't bare to lose the only ones I do have..."

I looked straight into her eyes. "Weiss?"

"Yeah?"

"I will never abandon you. You were the first person I met at beacon and our friendship has only grown since then. And... Tell me why you reacted that way?"

She nodded slowly and wiped her eyes. "Well when I was younger my mother and I were very close and... well, one day she ran away. Not a word to my father nor me. We lived grieving and mourning her loss for two years until she showed up, with another woman... she was a faunice... all I saw when I looked at the companion she was with was a lying faunice and a person who had dragged away my mother... my mum only stayed for two days and I would play with her and chat to her. It was the best two days of my life but, on the last night... I saw her, and she swept my mum into her arms kissed her... and took her away from me again. My mother... gone... forever." Weiss began to cry again then continued. "You see, I already hated faunice people because they stole from my father's dust company... in my mind they were lying, stealing pesks and they stole three more far more important things. My happiness... my heart.. and-"

"Your mother." I finished for Her. I looked up at her and nodded solemnly.

Wiess POV.

"Since then... I also hated lesbians..."

"My sister is bi-sexual." Ruby corrected.

I looked at her. "What?"

"Yang is bi." She answered. "She had a boyfriend once. A few years ago, they broke up when Yang got accepted for Beacon."

"Well, you know what I mean..." I said quietly.

Ruby nodded. I sighed and stared at the sky. I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I felt like the burden I had been hauling all this time had released me. Ruby smiled at me and told me she was heading back for lunch. I told her that I was coming too. Together we left, still friends and started to talk happily.

 _Would Yang forgive me?_


	6. Nora's hammer

**Heya guys! I need to do yet another shout out to a supporter! Apptoilet? I think that's your name! Thank you so much for posting your great reviews! It means alot to me that you guys are supporting me! Thank you so much! Also I want to let you know that I will be uploading daily hopefully, so you guys won't have to wait too long until each chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter six.

Nora's hammer.

Phyrra POV.

"Do you want pancakes? Please tell me you want pancakes! I love pancakes I know you do to! Come one Phyrra! Admit it! Admit IT! ADMIT IT!"

I groaned in annoyance as Nora continued hassling me. She rambled and rambled. And rambled and rambled... and rambled...

"Can you just SHUT UP ALREADY?!" I screamed.

"Well, I guess I could but my hammer is telling me no! Say what, darling hammer? Oh... nah, I guess that means I talk, TALK, TALK!"

Rin buried his head into his pillow as she continued rambling. Jaune had left the dorm ages ago and I congratulate him for that... I guess. The incessant drone of her voice was literally drilling into my head.

 _ **So irritating! Shut up already! Shut the hell up already! Argghhhhh!**_

"Nora, you are giving me a headache." I said calmly. My fists clenched.

"Well... not really, I don't have a headache to give!" She laughed hysterically at that. The banged me on the head with her hammer. " _Now_ you have a headache!" More hysterical laughing. My head was spinning and I stumbled to the door to escape.

"Nora!" Rin shouted. "Why are you so irritating! You know that talking to yourself is the first sign of going mad!"

"There are two things wrong with that sentence... 1. I am talking to you and Phyrra and 2. I am not going mad, I have already gone mad!" I sighed and walked, defeated out of the room.

Rin followed soon after. Then Nora followed.

 _But alas, not through the door, through a hammer hole!_

I thought sarcastically.

"Why?" Rin gasped.

"Uhhh?" I replied.

"Yeah!" Nora said.

Nora POV.

I was just expecting a little bit of fun!

 _Come one Phyrra and Rin! Loosen up!_

I was hanging upside down off my bed and spinning the handle of my hammer on the tip of my finger playfully. Phyrra was stiff as hell and Rin was suffocating his face into his pillow. Kind of... where ever Jaune had gone was a mystery, but hey!

"Phyrra? I know you like my craziness! And you too Rin! Come one team JNPR let's have some fun!"

I realised I had been talking to the brick wall in front of me.

"Why hello there Mr Brick Wall! What a lovely day it is to be hammered through! Why yes I do happen to have a hammer on me!"

I smiled at Mr Wall and then smashed him!

 _That was a bit mean Nora._

 _ **Nah! I totally smashed that move!**_

 _Look, since when have you needed to battle a brick wall? Even walls have feeling you know?_

 _ **Don't lecture me! Nora only takes lectures from Rin not me!**_

I smiled. I guess for now it's just me and myself to talk to.

Blake POV.

And I thought she had changed. Weiss who I had once been friends with now proved that all along she had had a frozen heart. I hated it. Imagine if Weiss herself was a faunice. How would she live with herself?

 _Why would she chose to hurt Yang with the most powerful weapon? Her words have shattered her And she just ran away weeping?_

I stroked Yang's hair softly as she wept onto me. "I am pathetic aren't I?" She mumbled into my lap.

"No Yang, you're perfect." She looked up at me, eyes streaming with tears and smiled faintly.

 _Well to me you're perfect. Ice queen better stay away, or that bitch is getting a face full of books..._

 _ **That is okay as a punishment...I guess?**_

 _Oh come on! I don't want to hurt her too badly! (Actually I do, but I can't.)_

I stared up at the bunk above me and sighed. Our group had collapsed within two days because of me. I had always managed to make things get ruined...

Nora POV.

I swung my hammer in annoyance and smashed everything in my path. "I am the Queen of Love and Destruction!"

 _Wait, that doesn't make sense... oh well!_

"I am also the Queen of annoyance and depression as I realise I am already mad and no one wants to talk with me, look at me, hang out with me and soon I will be named the lover-loner and everyone will laugh at my expense..."

I went on and on until I realised I was slowly going paler and paler as my depressing speech started to affect my already affected brain. I laughed at that thought. I was the Queen of humble-ness too! And my hammer was my King.

I suddenly felt less annoyed and skipped back to our dorm and smashed Jaune unknowingly on the head.

"Oh! There you are!" I giggled.

* * *

 **Thank you guys! I hope you are enjoying the story so far!**


	7. uh Jaune?

**Guys, you are awesome! I have been on fanfiction for two days and you guys have welcomed me openly! Thankyou!**

Chapter seven.

Uuggghhhh... Jaune?

Phyrra POV

I sneaked a glance over at Jaune and saw me looking then asked, "what's up?"

"Nothing just seeing that you haven't fallen asleep yet."

"Hey, I fell asleep once! Give me a break!"

"No, you fell asleep three times." I corrected.

"Yeah but- look don't you find Mr Oobleck's drone boring?"

"I guess." I admitted with a smile. He grinned and I diverted my concentration back onto my empty essay sheet. I stared in horror at the blank page. What had I been doing? I never usually got distracted!? I bent my head down and started scribbling notes and diagrams down onto the plain assessment. I soon found I had finished and sat for the remainder of the lesson staring at Jaune again.

 _What was up with me lately?_

I often found that I forgot I was in lesson and lost concentration completely, which was unlike me. Ruby was staring blankly at her sheet as was Nora. I smiled at them and they just stared at me. Then stared back at their work then stared back at me. I laughed slightly then the bell went.

Ruby walked up to me and patted my back, "congratulations to you, for being the only one in class to understand what on earth we were just attempting to do." She smiled and then skipped back to Yang, Blake and Weiss.

Weiss POV

I looked at Neptune and he didn't notice me, I was glad for that. He was so cool and... Relaxed but sometimes I hated that. He would never be humble enough to come and speak to me or... ask me to the upcoming prom.

 _Aarghhh! My sister would be so mad if she knew a boy like that was disrupting my studies and thoughts and... aww... he is so cute!_

 _ **Oh my gosh! Did I just think that? Nooooo! Nooooo!**_

 _I leaned forward on my chair to get a better view of him. His electric blue hair, his sharp jaw line, his strong muscular arms. He was soo_...

"What're you looking at? My cool goggles, my muscles?" He winked. And I blushed a bright shade of red.

 **The bell goes.**

Phyrra POV.

"Hey Jaune," I said catching up with him in the corridor.

"Hi Phyrra!" He said, slowing down a bit.

"Uhhh... You looking forward to the Prom?"

"Ummmmmm... what prom?"

I sighed silently. Then smiled at him. "You know... The uhhh, the one we were talking about a few days ago?!"

"Oh... look Phyrra, if you are trying to find out If I got a date yet, then... the answer is no... But I was wondering..." my eyes lit up as I anticipated what he was going to say next.

"I would kinda like to go with..." he scratched the back of his neck. "You."

"Yay! Finally you asked- I mean... yes! Yes!" I paused. "Uugghhh... Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"You aren't... ummm... Joking are you?"

"No why?"

"Because before now you have never taken the hints!" I said quickly.

"What hints?" He replied innocently. I sighed but kissed him all the same.

 **Thank you guys! Thank you new supporters! Thank you Canada, Germany, Czech Rava? I think, thank you sweden, Australia and Ireland and all the other's. I am so happy you are supporting me! I love writing for you guys! Looking forward to the next chapter!**


	8. some CRAZY dancing

Chapter Eight

Some CRAZY Dancing!

Ruby POV.

Yeah, life is great. Weiss... Weiss is not so great. She never talks much, cries herself to sleep, never looks Yang straight in the eye, ignores Blake... Well, apart from that then life is great, me and Yang and Blake are going to go out on a Grimm hunt mission, while Weiss is going on a camp trip. But, unfortunately, our trip is delayed by a disco/ prom thing...

 _Yuck! I hate dancing and tight party dresses..._

Blake and Yang were sitting on the bunk talking about the party and invited me over.

"Rubes! You should totally wear that cute party dress you wore in last semester's prom!"

"No! That one was way to constricting and... yucky!"

"I think you should wear it too." Blake suggested innocently. "I mean is does suit you." She implored.

"Yeah, yeah! I DON'T need people to tell me what to wear!"

"Ok!" Yang said impatiently, "just saying! If you don't want to go... then fine!"

I shook my head, "no, no... I will go... I might just be..." I scratched my head nervously. "Accidentally-on purpose be ill that night!" With that I semblance speeded out of their, but not before I heard them both bust a gut laughing.

 _What was it with people and parties? No. What was it with Yang and parties?_

I sighed. It was a beautiful day but the air was cold and harsh. I wondered were Weiss was at the moment but didn't linger too long on it, she was always back for lunch, so I left her to do whatever she wanted. Like usual. she always did everything on her own. Ate lunch on her own, studied on her own- which sucked because it had helped having a smart person who knew what was going on because she didn't fall asleep during the lesson. Blake was smart but kinda sucked at explaining things...

 _I should head back, it's starting to get dark and cold._

I started to walk back when I saw Cinder, Mercury and Emerald strutting towards me.

"Little Ruby Rose!" Cinder greeted me.

"Uhh... Hi?" I replied weakly already intimidated by her presence.

"I wonder if you would care to join us for... a little night-time stroll?"

"Umm.. nah! I better be heading back now." I started walking away but Mercury grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him, "oh no you don't," he whispered dangerously.

"We want you to be a spy for us Ruby. This is not an offer, this is an order. Anything you hear anyone say, any slither of information about this place, you tell us."

"Why? What do you-"

She tilted my chin up to look straight into her amber eyes. "You will do as your asked, pet. Or else..." she smiled and Mercury let me go. Emerald smirked as she saw me retreat and I just ran.

Yang POV.

I saw Ruby burst in through the door and scanned her face. She looked distressed and distracted but smiled vaguely as she came in.

My extreme curiosity was fighting my instincts...

 _Should I ask her...Should I?...Would she be angry? Ask her! Ask her!_

 _ **Ask her!**_

 _No I can't..._

"Ruby? What's the matter?" I said despite my mini argument with myself.

 _Curiosity wins again!_ I thought sarcastically.

"Nothing..." she mumbled. "I just thought I might actually go to the prom... I need cheering up." Yang punched her fist in the air.

"Awww! Little red riding hood is going to the... 'ball'! I guess ice princess will avoid it." Yang sighed, " I miss her you know. Studies are getting so much harder."

Blake looked at me then at Yang. "Hey! I tried to help!" She exclaimed. Yang ruffled her hair.

"I know you did kitty cat! Anyway, I wanna go have a 'cat nap', you see what I did there?" Yang joked playfully.

"I am gonna go catch some z's too see ya Ruby!" Blake said. I sat down on the bed and looked around the room. I felt like sleeping but I knew I wouldn't be able to.

Weiss POV.

I didn't know what to say to him. He sat there awkwardly. I had told him that he was moving with the relationship too quickly and knew that Neptune actually wasn't the guy for me. I sighed and stood up. "Sorry Neptune. You made me forget about stuff for a few minutes but... you aren't for me. Sorry..." I ran down the path and back to our dorm.

"Hi guys!" I mumbled. I realized that I had been talking to the cold air in the bedroom. I sighed. How would I ever solve my friendship with the other's. I knew they wanted me to spend time with them again, but I couldn't bring myself to do it anymore.

 _It all seemed so difficult... Yet so simple..._

All I had to do was sit with them and... I also had to talk and face my shame. Live with the many snide remarks, the insults, the dirty looks I had delivered over the past few days. I couldn't face it. Whenever I walked into our dorm I felt a deep feeling of misery, whenever I looked at Yang I saw the hurt in her eyes, whenever I glimpsed Blake I saw depression, all because of me.

Blake POV. (Morning)

Weiss was worrying me. Sometimes I saw her at night rocking back and forth whimpering, sometimes I saw her head in her hands crying, sometimes I caught her gazing into the middle distance looking alone and lost in worry. It was starting to affect how I acted and Yang noticed that too. It was so hard to see our friend like this. The words had hurt Yang but people argued, and that was that.

Weiss never forgave, but most of all she never forgave herself. In training if she took a single misplaced step she would believe that she had failed, if she stumbled a few centimetres out of line she would punish herself; she was a perfectionist and that was her weakness, her downfall and her nemesis.

I looked over at Yang who was buried in her work. I smiled at her and she let me copy her notes. I scribbled them down in my spidery-like handwriting. She smiled again and squeezed my hand subtly.

I looked away then and diverted my attention back to Professor Port. I never was never able to hide my giggles when I was in his class. He just looked so comical: plump and friendly; slow but somewhat energetic, and overall like a character out of a book. What really made me laugh though was the way his moustache twitched up and down as he spoke, and the way that half his face was overpowered by that moustache as well.

Yang giggled with me as she watched his wild gestures that made his short plump arms look flappy. Soon Ruby was laughing too, and to my great relief, so was Weiss.

Weiss looked over at me and smiled slightly, scribbled something on the corner of her notebook then showed it to me, 'friends?!" It read. I felt tears prickling at my eyes and nodded happily. 'Thank God' she scribbled back.

With that I looked back at Professor Port and this time didn't giggle.

Yang POV.

I kept my head down during lesson because I had to finish my planning for the big party. I knew this one would be so much better than the last one, because this time I had my date! I smiled at that. I liked the sound of date being Blake's new label. My date. Wow, who would have thought it, Yang Xiolong has a date!

I continued scribbling notes down on my planning sheet. This evening I had a lot to get done. Yang the party queen!

Class finished with the peeling of the bell and I ran out the room. Last lesson and now the party to get sorted. I raced into the main hall and viewed the space I had. I nodded. Just about big enough to give me an awesome project.

"Okay room... you are in for the night of your dreams!" I yelled excitedly.

Ruby POV.

I tried the dress on and struggled with the lace up back. I sighed. I had no one to go with. No one at all. I mean, it's just not the same walking down the hall with your sister, and anyway, she'd want to walk with Blake. Weiss jumped off the bed.

"Rubes let me help you with the straps." Weiss said and expertly started lacing them up.

"Ow!" I squealed and Weiss apologised for doing them to tight. I stared at her sky blue eyes in the mirror and smiled shyly. I didn't like people helping to dress me but Weiss had done it so gently and kindly I couldn't help but wonder what she thought of me.

 _Did she think I was a child in need of constant help. Did she just help me on a friendly level... or... no. She hates that concept. She told me herself._

I realised that she was tapping my shoulder incessantly. "Rubes? I need to use the mirror."

I looked, stunned, at her beautiful white gown. It sparkled perfectly and flowed like a waterfall down her body. I smiled and moved out of the way, still in awe.

She smiled shyly. And blushed.

Weiss POV.

 _I know I told her I hated lesbians... How would I tell her I am a lesbian myself? That I hated myself equally as much as the woman who stole my mother? It didn't make sense. I couldn't make sense of it. No matter how I tried to put it in my head the words would never flow. I needed it to flow and sound natural. I didn't want her to think it was all scripted and not from the heart. How?_

Ruby POV.

I stared at her. The urge to tell her was so strong but I knew she hated it. The woman who had stolen her mother, heart and happiness... I couldn't possibly express my feelings...

 _How?_

Weiss POV.

Her silver eyes shone like the moon and I got lost in them for a moment. Just a moment until I remembered. My pledge to myself. My promise. I sighed until I realised Ruby was watching me as well. She looked at me.

Her eyes. Her moon-like eyes that were gazing into mine. Into my cold, sea-blue eyes. I looked away but I could still feel her looking at me. Imagine her blush, picture her twiddling with her fingers and diverting her attention.

"Ruby... Do you?... want to..." all at once I felt my hands on her small hips and hers on mine. Then I could feel her lips and feel our embrace become more passionate and we drew each other closer. She giggled and I smiled. My heart skipped a beat as she swirled me around.

"You shall go to the ball!" She whispered into my hair as I landed. Then together we headed down to the hall.

Blake POV.

I stared at the clock. Two minutes left. I would leave when Yang got here in two minutes. Tick, tock.

The second hand span round slowly as if it was mocking my impatience. I smoothed out my short black dress. It was short and ended just above my knees. I re-laced up my heels and then stumbled over when I tried to stand up. Teetering on my heels I paced up and down the corridor.

 _Hurry up Yang. Where are you Yang? Please... I don't want to be in these heels any longer. I am getting..._

Yang sprinted up the corridor in a casual yellow disco dress. "Yang, why couldn't you wear something a bit more formal?"

"Ugh! Blake don't lecture me on how to dress!" She answered playfully. I giggled as she jabbed me in the ribs. Then tripped over my heels. I stopped myself then pulled the damn heels off.

"Arrgh! I hate you! Freaking heels." I stood back up and then Yang helped me balance as I re-did my heels again.

"I know that's why I am wearing pumps." She teased.

"arrrgh! Don't rub it in!" I said. We both smiled and she weaved her fingers in between mine and squeezed my palm.

Phyrra POV.

This was ridiculous!

 _Jaune... hurry up!_

He then burst in the door with sweet smelling flowers in his hand.

"Aww! Thank you!" I exclaimed then kissed him on the cheek.

"Is that almost an excuse for being late?" He asked awkwardly. I smiled and shook my head jokingly.

Then he took me by the arm and we walked toward the prom hall.

Ruby POV.

I stared at the Ice sculpture in the middle of the hall. The facial expressions and decoration matched our teachers perfectly and I wondered who had sculpted them. Yang walked over to me and Weiss and hugged me.

"Ice princess, nice to see you out and about."

Blake stood near us and walked over to join our conversation. "If Weiss is an Ice Princess then you're a Sun God." Blake said. Then smirked when she saw Yang's fist punch together. Everyone knew Yang just did that for effect, and we also knew that she wouldn't hurt her partner and her girlfriend.

"I need to tell you all something." Weiss said.

 _No way! She can't!_

"This may sound hypocritical, especially after what I said, my background and the story of my mother but... me and Ruby are-"

"I knew you would be perfect for each other!" Blake exclaimed. Then she saw the tuna.

"But... I don't wanna hang around any longer... TUNA! Mommy's COMING FOR YOU!"

With that she sped away to get first picks of the tuna. We all looked at each other as my stomach began to rumble then also made our way to the buffet.

Yang POV.

We all left the buffet table once we were all feeling stuffed and fat then got ready for some CRAZY DANCIN' !

"Ok guys! HAVING A GOOD NIGHT SO FAR? Are you all enjoying yourselves?"

The crowd murmured things like, 'yeah' , 'duh' and 'woohoo'.

"YEAH?! WELL WE NEED YO HAVE THE NIGHT OF OUR LIVES SO NOW WE ARE IN FOR SOME... DRUMROLL PLEASE!" I yelled. "CRAZY DANCING!" Everyone shouted they're agreement. "The catch is that the pairs get chosen randomly, you guys are going to vote. Are you up for that?" They all shouted yes and so the party had finally began!


	9. Perfect Pairings

**Me and my shout outs, you guys must be getting irritated. Okay, thankyou to Rackham12 and JoCoding, I am so grateful for your support, thank you! Oh, and by the way, America! Well done! You are my most popular audience, thanks for your support!**

Chapter Nine.

Perfect Pairings.

Blake POV.

I blushed as I secretly hoped that me and Yang would be voted as pairs. I really, really wanted to dance with her. To feel her hand on my shoulder. To feel her swaying my body. To feel her leading me across the dance floor.

I sighed. People would probably vote me to be with someone completely random. It was just obvious that I wouldn't be with Yang for this pairing. I really wanted my first dance to be with my girlfriend but...

 _Blake, why are you sulking over a decision that hasn't been made yet?_

Weiss POV.

 _Ruby has just been drawn out of the hat... please let me be next..._

"Weiss Schnee!" The girl with the megaphone announced. "Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee are a pair, head to the dance floor. Followed by... Blake Belladonna and... Me! Head tk to the dance floor. Now... Phyrra Nicos and... Jaune Arc! Head to the dance floor, please!" Yang continued shouting names. And as the blonde party freak shouted names I zoned out.

In my mind it had only just registered that I was going to be able to dance with Ruby.

 _If that wasn't destiny then what is? Wow... Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee..._

Ruby POV.

 _Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! My heart is thumping so, so, so, so fast... ok. Don't stress, Weiss won'tscoldd you when she finds out you can't dance. I could sneak away and eat all the cookies... oh, wait... I already did that. Uh! Whatamigoingtodo? Aaaaaahhhhh!_

I took a deep breath in... and out... I was ready. I walked toward Weiss and forced myself to think straight.

 _Aaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhhh! She is soooooo scary!_

"DOLT!" She screamed. "Where were you?"

"Ummmmmm..."

"Whatever! Just let's dance now!" As if on que the music started.

 _Wow... How does she do that?_

The white haired teen looked at me with her cute frosty gaze. She swayed me gently from side to side, leading my body across the floor. I let myself loose myself in music and stared into Weiss' eyes. Still not loosing her gaze. She smiled and whispered, "Ruby, we are the stars of the show."

I looked around. Everyone was staring at us. The music continued and I impressed myself by not blushing.

 _Why has everyone stopped? Are they looking at me... or Weiss... or both?_

We drifted around the dance floor, everyone's eyes staring at us. The music ended and I stepped away from Weiss. Everyone was silent for a moment then burst into applause. Yang pulled me into a hug and ruffled my hair.

"Heya sis! You are awesome at dancing!" All my friends crowded in on me and Velvet took a blurred photo.

Blake POV.

That was by far the best night ever. Certainly my first time being drunk but still, the best night ever. I really loved just not reading for one night and hanging out with friends. Afterwards me, Yang, Ruby and Weiss all sat on the roof and ate a huge midnight feast and laughed a bit more. Blissful moments spent looking up at the constellations with friends. Tomorrow we even had a new student. A transfer student.


	10. The transfer student

**Thank you! There are so many people out there who love this story, which means alot to me because this is my first story.**

Chapter ten.

The transfer student.

Jade POV.

I flicked my electric blue hair out of my eyes and shoved my knives into my hidden sleeve pockets. I grinned to myself and stopped in front of the huge doors.

 _Huh? Big, fancy doors. So unprofessional. Ugh! This is gonna be a bore._

Well, maybe I could get myself expelled from this school as well and hopefully not stay here to long. I saw people wielding huge weapons and hauling them around with them casually. Now, that, I liked. I swiped the pistol from a green-haired, mean-faced short girl who walked on oblivious. The grey haired boy with her turned around to face me.

"Uh. Look, you just took Emeralds weapon."

"I am aware." I said dryly. What did he take me for? Some kind of fool?

"You gonna give them back?"

"No. Why would I take them if I didn't need them? Oh and by the way old man, lectures are boring don't turn into one of them posho teachers."

The girl beside him smirked at my insult and held out her hand in position for a high-five. I brushed it away and stalked off then flung the pistols into the air to rub in the fact that I'm not here to waste time.

Ruby POV.

Goodwitch walked into the class followed by a shoulder-slumping teen in a black hoodie. Her hands were stuffed deep in her pockets and her head was staring at the floor.

"Introduce yourself." Goodwitch suggested.

The girl 'politely' ignored her and walked swiftly to the back of the class and threw herself on her chair, resting her legs on the table.

"Okay." Goodwitch said patiently. "Your new classmate is called Jade. She is a transfer student from Atlas academy. She is very excited-" Goodwitch was cut off by Jade.

"Who are you to speak for me?" She said quietly.

"I beg your pardon!" Goodwitch said. All patience lost now. "If you continue with this bad attitude in my classroom then you may find yourself getting kicked out of her aswell!"

Audible gasps rippled through the room as Goodwitch said, 'aswell'.

"Anyway, moving on let us get on with sparring class."

Jade immediately stepped out onto the battle mats. Yang stepped out to challenge her. The horn was blown and the battle began. Jade lowered her hood shook out her hair and stood there waiting for Yang to attack.

Jade POV.

"Hiya Blondie!" I greeted. I saw her eyes flicker red and grinned. She sprinted toward me and immediately I worked out her fighting pattern. I used my semblance to the teleport behind her and kick her in the centre of her back. I saw her stumble and heard her groan. I smiled and slipped my knives out from there safe hidden pockets. They flashed with danger and the blonde's eyes flashed with fear.

"Come on, you can do better. Or are those melon like things getting in your way?" I joked dryly. I mean, come on, they were massive!

"You little blue haired bitch!" I heard her mutter. Then she came towards me eyes flaming. She leaned forward for the punch and I dodged it and sent a flying kick to her face. She caught my leg and I caught her arm and twisted it. Her grip loosened and I flipped over her then kicked her again from behind. She stood up and launched her body forward for another attack. I teleported to one side and expertly dodged every attack she threw my way. Then gained some space and switched into my attacking stance. With that I flipped over her and held my knife against her throat.

The horn sounded again and I remembered my manners. I took two steps back and bowed then left to return to my seat.

 _Yep... that was good. She is good but... not good enough. Beacon is gonna be better than I thought._

The teacher put the battle scores up on the board and I smirked as I saw how high mine were compared to hot-headed, top-heavy blondie. I leaned back further in my seat.

 _Yep... much better than I thought._

Blake POV

I stared in shock at the new student. She had totally crushed Yang and Yang wasn't a bad fighter. I smiled slowly at the girl. She was probably a really nice kid. She seemed to have personality at least.

"She had the audacity to say, "are those melon-like things getting in your way?", I mean seriously!?" Yang hissed. She was obviously seriously pissed off. I kinda liked the girl. She was like me. Kept herself to herself.

And woah, she was good at combat.

Yang POV.

That bitch! Arrrgh! That freaking, cheeky bitch! How dare she! Insult my... uh... my tits like that! Ugh! Transfer bully.

I looked at Blake and she just smiled and put her arm around me slowly. I relaxed immediately and slumped into my seat. Ruby was staring in shock at the battle scores and so was Weiss. I smiled slowly. All my team were on my side.

Phyrra and Jaune were laughing in disbelief at the shameful scores and Nora was paying no attention. Ren just sipped at his green concoction and smiled with blissful pleasure as the mixture poured into his mouth. I immediately looked away. That was disgusting.

Jade POV

I fought again next since no one else volunteered and saw Mr-old-guy-grey-hair-whi-surprisingly-isn't-a-teacher get out of his seat. He waved hello and I smirked. My steel soles clicked against the floor and his boots clumped along as well. I pulled down my hood. Drew out my earlier stolen pistols and fired a shot. he dodged it easily and I smirked.

"Not too bad for a grey haired old guy like you." He smiled and pulled my hood toward him. I shoved my leg backwards into his stomach sending him sprawling. I flicked the convertable pistol into its knife form and slashed his trouser leg open. I realised then that he had metal,mechanical legs. I grinned.

He looked at me in shock. I tore open the material and heard Blondie gasp. He roared in anger and leapt onto me. He knocked me to the ground and o sprang back up then teleported behind him and pressed the cool blade against his throat like I had done in the fight before.

Yang POV.

Jade ripped open the cloth and revealed his mechanical legs. I felt a burden being lifted as this was proof that i hadn't cheated on that day. It meant it had all been set up!

 _Beat that Uncle Qrow! You said I was crazy! Take that back please._

My metal arm was beginning to get heavy again. It was only a couple of weeks into using it and it was hard to adapt to. I sighed.

 _Well, he adapted to legs so..._

The horn sounded and Jade's score was amazing again. I felt my cheeks blaze furiously and my body tense up.

"Ok! Class dismissed!" Goodwitch announced as the peeling of the bell sounded.

Jade walked put first tossing her green pistols at Emerald. She looked seriously pissed off and her face mirrored my feelings toward that girl.

Ruby POV.

I rushed after Jade and stopped when she turned around abruptly to face me.I smiled up at her and she smirked.

"What?" She snapped.

"I just wanted to say that you're an awesome fighter!" I said eagerly. "One of the best ones yet!"

"Okay, thanks. Is that all?" She said impatiently.

"Oh. Uh... yeah, that's all. It was nice talking to you!" I called after her feeling only slightly deflated.

Emerald.

 _Well... meet our new transfer student people. A living, breathing example of exactly what the white fang needs. I wonder what Cinder will think of her..._


	11. A long road trip

**Hi again, fellow fanfictioners... I am very, very, very, very sorry about not uploading as quick as I usually do! I was uh... watching netflix? Nah, I had a writers block, but, with the help of my bro I managed to put this chapter together. Pls don't hate me!**

 **Hope you enjoy! (This is the coach journey of the road trip! Just sayin!)**

 **long road trip**

 **Ruby POV.**

"Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes!" Sang Nora's sing-song voice. And I tried to bite my tongue and not join in... for the sake of Weiss... who was angry... very, very angry... so I put my headphones on instead and tried to ignore the rustling of stuff, singing of the Nora, and, well... Yang. Yang arguing with you-know-who... or as she calls her "blue haired bitch"...

Yang POV.

"You idiot!" I screamed for the hundredth time. "DO YOU NOT GET IT!"

"Nope." Her sarcastic voice came from her hooded cave of darkness which she rots in.

 _Ooh! Good idea brain! I am firing these insults today!_

"THAT WAS THE WORST, THE WORST, INSULT EVER IN THE HISTORY OF CRAPPY INSULTS! You should have said, 'Yang Xiolong is a devilishly naive barbarian and a outrageous dandruff-eating mass of neuroses and complexes'. "

"What's a neurose?"

"I dunno! It just sounds insulting!" I defended myself.

Then Blake's, unhelpful in this case, voice said, "A neurose is a relatively mild mental illness that is not caused by organic disease, involving symptoms of stress but not a radical loss of touch with reality. Compare with psychosis."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"No problem." She smirked.

"Oh ok, I've forgotten it already, what's your name again?" Jade said.

"Blake." Blake answered bluntly.

"Right."

The following minutes were silent. And awkward.

Until...

"Awkward silence- another a dumb blonde born!" Jade anounced.

"OH YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH!"

Blake POV.

I tried to shelter my book from the flames that sprayed from Yang's hands but it soon evaporated. It was a good thing I managed to skim read the final page before it's demise.

But still...

"YANG! MY BOOK HAS INCINERATED THANKS TO YOU!" I shouted. She was too far gone.

Yang POV.

"I'm sorry, did I upset you?" Jade jaded. _Dammit brain... why the puns!?_

"You!"

"Yes?"

"Youuu!"

"I'm waiting."

"Are so dead..."

"Oh ok. I'm gonna move over here..."

"Leaving so soon, I was just about to poison the tea!" I exploded.

"Uh huh... kay... i drink coffee anyway."

"Oh I poisoned that in advance."

To my satisfaction Jade spat out the coffee in shock and then threw up soon after. This was definitely the reaction wanted, for Weiss however... well puke smell mixed with coffee... not so good.

"You outrageously reprehensible lout and a rotten mucous-eating tainted spawn of a syphilitic swamp rat, you ineffably unsightly lackey and a loathsome mattress-soiling pitiful sideshow freak, you grievously petty reprobate and a deplorable armpit-licking mental midget with the natural grace of an intoxicated beluga whale!" Weiss screeched shocking everyone on the coach, gaining even the attention of the teachers.

After a few seconds of stunned silence a slow round of applause spread across the coach starting from Nora, Ren and Phyrra and ending with Mr Port. Jade was not smiling.

"YOU GO GIRL!" Nora screamed in genuine shock.

"Yeah!" Ruby in awe.

"Huh, huh... huh..." stuttered a jealous wordsmith from behind me and I stood on the table and beamed down at the usually calm and controlled Weissicle...

 _Brain! How many times?!_

One short bow from Weiss as she smirked and said, "I'd like to thank the academy, my team and Blake for being such a good infulence on the words that were summoned a few seconds prior to my success!"

Ruby POV.

This time I started the appluase. no matter how she could get, she always played along when absolutely necessary.

Weiss POV.

Well, now that's over, I need to get some rest.

 **Woohoo! I have to admit it took me hours to conjure the Weiss-ness and well... yeah! It also was the funnest chaoter yet to write, I really hope you guys appreciate the awesomeness here! (I totally did not think those up on my own... I'm not that clever.. but I won't tell ya my secret!)**

 **See ya dudes and dudettes! Enjoy the chapters to come!**


	12. Road Trip part 2

**Guys! Spoilers! Don't read! JAUNE'S SEMBLANCE WILL BE REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER! Ok, now some people deserve shout outs! Support from: BRADLEY99912! Thank you so much dude, or dudette- I dunno bro. I guess you're a dude tho. See ya at the end of the chapter dude bro! Bruh seriously, just read the read the chapter already. Dude, why you still here? Who even reads this? Huh? Anyways, enjoy the chapter dude bro!**

 **P.S. it will awesome.**

 **P.P.S it says it in the name.**

 **P.P.P.S I'll shut up now.**

Road trip part three

 **Nora POV.**

At first I was afraid. I was petrified. And then I was told to stop singing by a very angry Weissicle- yes, I got that from Yang. Anyways! This camping trip is... AWESOME! Because... I have, in my large, suspicious back pack: rope, tape, and lot's of other kidnapping equipment! Like...pillows? I don't remember packing those. How impractical of me...

Ren POV.

Oh Jesus. Am I going mad? Hide and seek. With nora. On a camping trip. In the woods. What nightmare am I living through right now?

Couple minutes prior...

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I've had the perrrfect idea!" Nora squealed.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently.

"We should totally play hide and seek in the woods together!"

"Just us two?l"

"Noooo! Nooooo! You, me, Phyrra, Ruby, Jaune, Weiss, Jade, Yang, Blake, etcetera etcetera!"

"Basically the whole camp."

"Yeah, that's another way of putting it..." Nora accepted.

"I love the idea!" Screeched Ruby. "It will be awesome, it will be amazing, it will be woodlandy!"

"It will hide and seek- period." Jade said quietly and sarcastically.

"Yes, it will be. But it will be ten times more fun!" Exclamied Nora, smashing her hammer down on the tent that took four hours to build.

"But we are only playing once you fix that tent." I said.

"All on my own?" She whined.

"Yup." Yang replied, beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Ok..." Suddenly she was under the tent and it began to blow up like a bouncy castle. I scanned my eyes around the group watching peoples expressions. Jades head was hidden within her hood. Yang was watching, a smirk on her face. Ruby giggled. Blake sighed. Phyrra's mouth dropped open. And me, I think I died a little.

"All done!" She announced stepping out of the tent.

"Nora, how did you do that?" Blake asked evenly.

"Easy! I do it all the time!"

From her back pack she pulled a machine which I guessed had some kind of gas or whatever inside it and then she pulled out a tent fabric thing.

"Be prepared for the awesomeness of Nora!" She whispered excitedly. Then she dropped the tent over the machine crawled under the material and then we witnessed a castle overloaded with glitter, pink and... Noraness... blow up.

"This is my room."

"So that's how many floors and how many rooms?" Asked Blake.

"Well... 67 floors and 288 rooms- if I remember correctly. Which... I probably don't."

"I'll check it!" Ruby offered and sped off- a flash of red appearing briefly through the windows and then collapsing in an exhausted heap below Weiss' feet.

"Two hundred and... uh... fifty eight..." she gasped.

"Well that's... a thing!" Yang sighed in awe.

"I want one!" Phyrra said. "In gold and red!" Everyone looked at her in shock.

"And I thought she was the sensible one." Muttered Weiss, helping Ruby up and hugging her briefly. Yang scratched behind Blake's ears absent mindedly and dropped to the floor cross legged.

"Y'know... this game thing could actually be fun!" Yang sighed. Blake leant into the blonde and rolled her eyes.

"If Yang's in then I'm in." She said reluctantly.

"YAY!" Screamed Yang.

"I never wasn't in... I guess." I said.

Nora kissed my cheek leaving me blushing. "I came up with the idea!"

"Well... I'm not gonna loose to hair obsessed blondy over there, so, yeah. I'm in." Jade said pushing her hood down and letting her fringe cover her eyes.

"Well if Nora promises to get me a castle tent thing, then... I'm definitely in!" Phyrra said, making us all laugh.

"ok, I'll make you one. Later." Nora said firmly putting on her best strict face which was a contorted mess if pouting and grinning...

"You guys are such dummies-" Weiss started until she saw Ruby's pleading face. "Fine. I'm in."

Nora POV.

I counted to thirty... it was meant to be sixty... actually eighty... but I don't care! I guess my brain is too dumb to dumb to process eighty whole numbers. I shiver at the thought of it.

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME!"

Ruby POV.

"So... Crescent rose, where shall we go now?" I say to my scythe. I then imitate a low voice fir my weapon.

 **"I dunno Ruby, how bout this way?"**

"Great answer! Forward is the way we've been going for three hours!" I spotted a heart shaped hole in the ground that could only be put there by one person. Nora. Fallen tree ash fills my nose and I choke.

"Y'know," Nora says calmly. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of going mad. At least that's Ren told me..."

"I wasn't talking to myself... I had crescent rose..." I said defiantly.

Zwei whimpered and put his paws on his feet.

"Oh hi Zwei!" Nora said.

"Am I the first to be found?"

"Yes you are!" Nora said happily.

Nora POV.

I wandered aimlessly for a while. I had sorted out Ruby, made sure she was confortable, all alone, in the wood, with a nice horror story. And now I was aiming to find... oohh! Who's that?

Phyrra POV.

"So... uh... you're quiet."

"Huh?" Jade says oblivious, yet again, to my attempt to start a conversation. She was fiddling with her watch.

"Well... uh... just pointing out the fact you haven't said a word for the last three or so hours..."

"Don't point out the obvious. I didn't choose to team up with you." Her sarcastic voice came.

"I'm going this way..." I said in desperation to get away from the devil.

When I was sure that she couldn't hear me anymore I said, "geez, she's weird." And iI nearly jumped out of my skin with fear as Nora said,

"Who?!"

"Ahhhhh!" I screeched, ensuring people in Australia could hear me.

Weiss POV.

"Hey get off of me!" I complained at the clumsy blonde.

"It's not my fault you forgot to turn on the torch!" Yang snapped at me.

"Oh yeah?" I counter, feeling my cheeks flush red furiously and glad no one could see in the pitch black. "It's not my fault your top heavy and need to barge into my space!"

"Hey!" She said, I could sense the mock upset in her voice. "It's not my fault your flat and so stick thin I can hardly see you!"

"You're both beautiful! But... you didn't win!" Nora says as we both scream and hug each other, unaware of our hate for three panicked seconds.

"God dammit!" Weiss whimpered.

Ren POV.

I was walking on crunchy leaves and racking my brain for a place to hide in the unfamiliar surrounding area. I heard a sudden whimpering coming from the depths of the cave beside me. Nearing the mouth of the cave I begin to hear louder whimpers.

"Hello?" I say hesitantly.

"Don't hurt me!" A girlish voice pleaded.

"It's ok!" I said turning on my torch. To my surprise I saw a shaking Jaune. Suppressing my laughter I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Jaune, are you scared of the dark?" I asked.

"N-no..." he stuttered pathetically.

"Oh ok." I smirked and then turned it off.

"No! No! Turn it back on!"

"Oh, but it's wasting battery Jaune!" I said, I admit I was being mean here.

"I need to see!"

"Fine." I sighed.

"What ya talkin about?" Nora asked energetically.

"Ahhh!" Came our terrified reply.

Nora POV.

"Lalalala, lalalala." I sang happily as I saw blue hair in the distance.

"Lalalallalalala!" I sang louder hoping that Jade could hear me. I skipped toward her and then suddenly she disappeared. "Jade?" I called out, the hairs on my arms pricked up as I looked around, uncertainty gripping me. Then a baby grimm tumbled out of the bushes, blue fur and bright silver eyes.

I backed away slowly and then it noticed me. It sort of twisted it's mouth in what I assumed to be a smile. "Awe! Look at you! You're so cute!"

It sat down and rubbed its head on my leg affectionately. I dropped to the floor next to it and then stroked its fur. It's big eyes looked up at me and widened. "What is it little one?"

It snarled at something behind me.

"Hey, hey... calm down!" I soothed.

"Get away from that Nora!" Jade warned from the darkness.

"No! It's not harming anyone! It's people like you who make them harm others! You're scaring it!"

"God Nora, get away!" She insisted.

"Oh, by the way, I found you!" I announced and dropping the subject.

"Fine. Keep the pet and, whatever, you totally didn't find me but this game is lame anyway so..." I could tell she was pretending not to care about the game and grimm. I guess it was kinda obvious! Oh I am so stupid!

Blake POV.

I climbed nimbly up the tree branches and when I was sure I was high enough so I could settle and read whilst I waited to be found I sat down and took a blanket out my bag.

I felt the cold trying to invade my cosy camp and distracted myself with thoughts of Yang. I wondered how she was managing with Weiss, I mean, she could be a handful sometimes... I almost wished I'd hidden with Yang instead of on my own because she would've told jokes to make the cold feel warmer and less icy.

Brushing away those thoughts I opened my book and turned on my torch, turning on to the lowest level so it wasn't obvious to people below. The words had me caught up in the story at once.

 _The figure stood before the shaking girl and offered a calloused hand to the her. She took it hesitantly and was taken by suprise as the ninja embraced her trembling frame and kissed her gently._

 _"Let's go, escape the madness we have been soaked in on..." he suggests but she has pulled away shaking her head solemnly._

 _"That's not possible... I will be killed if I leave..." she replies, fear flashing in her eyes._

 _"Then let's try and escape!" He whispers excitedly as he gathers her in his arms._

 _"Let me go! You don't understand the danger-" he cut her off with another kiss, desperate this time. He pushed her against the wall and let their tongues intertwine. She gasped to gain breath and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Then they broke away..._

 _"This isn't right... I don't know you..." she said to the ninja._

 _"Yes, but surely you give something to the man who saved you from the burning wrecks of your city." He says looking away. His face is covered but she can tell he is embarrassed._

I turn the page slowly, not able to hide my excitement of what may come next.

"No, no, no! Go back! I haven't finished reading!" Nora pleaded.

"Oh ok... am I the first to be found?" I asked wearily.

"No, but you're the first to not scream when I found you! You're also our first winner!"

"Yay!" I said. Slightly less enthusiastic.

"Let's get back to camp."

Nora POV.

We walked swiftly back to the camp site and I was eager to see the reaction on Blake's face when she got there. I knew it was going to be satisfying but I didn't quite no how satisfying...

Blake POV.

I entered the ckearing of trees to see everyone bound and gagged on the branches... I didn't go mad though, I merely laughed until I spotted a wooden creature on the branches next to Ren.

"Help! Help!" Jaune's voice came from the creature.

"Uh..." was Nora's reaction.

Nora POV.

Dammit! I didn't think she'd laugh! I used my very best kidnapping tos for this! Grrrrrrrrrr!

Blake POV.

"Ok, stay calm!" I said, adressing this to the whole camp then turning to Nora.

"Was this really necessary?"

"Yes it was!" She answered, beaming.

"Ok.. I'm slightly worried that you thought you'd need this stuff on a camping trip and even more worried that you used it all like this!" She whispered urgently.

"Well, you're only slightly worried- well...- plus another pinch of worry which makes a Nora when you add some crazy, a hammer and-"

"A cherry on top?" Blake said sarcastically.

"Precisely!" I answered, mimicking a posh voice and pulling a monacle over my eye.

"Ah. Ok. Right." She said impatiently.

"You're dealing with this surprisingly well... OH! And by the way, the winner gets to do whatever they want!" She informed me in a sing-song tone.

"Yay!" I said sarcastically knowing there was only one thing I could really do.

I knelt down and began untying Nora's prisoners one by one.

"Hey, uh, anyone know what happened to me?" Jaune would say every so often. And when I untied Phyrra she said with the utmost excitement.

"JAUNE YOU'VE FINALLY DISCOVERED YOU'RE SEMBLANCE! You have a very rare semblance called transmaterialisation, it allows you to become any material you could possibly want, only when you touch it of course. You will have to train a lot to control it but still!" She said at the pace of a million miles per hour.

"Great." Jaune sighed. "I can become silk, or leather whenever I want." This made everyone laugh, despite the fact he was a human made if wood with random bits of leaf sticking out of him- almost like groot, from that... film? I think?

"No! Don't be silly!" Phyrra said. "Transmaterialisation means you can fight as, let's say, a strong metal and you wouldn't hurt yourself and you would inflict insane amounts of damage on your opponent!" She explained like it was obvious.

"Even better!" Jaune said grinning. "I have to haul around a chunk of metal each time I wanna beat someone up!"

"No, no, no! You just get yourself some thin samples and stuff and have a book where you can flick through and become anything!" Ren said, a smile forming on his face.

"This is awesome dude!" Exclaimed Sun who had arrived incredibly late.

"You're late!" Weiss pointed out.

"Yeah..." Neptune agreed.

"We... forgot there was a trip?" Sun said hesitantly and almost like a question.

"Of course you did!" Weiss said, unimpressed and unsatisfied by their answer.

"Anyway!" Jaune said brightly, despite his current form. "I think we shod start up the barbecue now! I'm starving!"

"Wait, but, wouldn't you need to eat via photosynthesis?" Ruby asked.

"No you dunce!" Weiss replied and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Awww!" Yang commented recieving an elbow in the stomach from me.

"What?!"

"You're making it awkward for Rubes!" I reminded her.

"Oh..." the others had already gone ahead and that left me and Yang together.

Yang POV.

"Hey... uh... Blakey?" I asked.

"Yes Yang?" I sighed.

"Can I share a room in the tent with you tonight?" I asked hesitant.

"Yeah! I wouldn't wanna share a room with rats all on my own!"

"R-rats?"

"Oh c'mon! I'm joking!"

"I'm scared if the dark kitty cat!" She whined.

"Aww, come here!" And arm in arm we head off toward the fire to eat.


	13. Ghost Stories

**Whoopee! That last chapter was so fun to write and here I am again with another! This is the end of the camping trip so I hope it satisfies your need for awesome fanfictions! Hope you enjoy-**

 **Chapter eleven**

 **Ghost stories**

Blake POV.

It was Jades turn. She was getting excited and Yang was sweating with fear, her fear of the dark was really bad and we were about to get a whole load of scares from the ghost stories about to be told.

 _ **"It was a dark and moody night and a blonde scaredy cat sat trembling beside her grandma's grave. The fog was yellow as unwashed teeth and was taunting her with tendrils that teased her and yanked her hair. All at once she felt claws on her back, scratching... clawing... and pulling her beneath the soil and into the grave of her beloved grandma... a thin layer of soil submerged the girl and filled her nose causing her to cry out. The soil then crumbled into her mouth causing blinding panic! Screaming, flailing falling she felt herself start moving downwards quicker. Through the blackness and blurred vision she caught sight of one last thing before she died... amber eyes and the gleaming white teeth of her girlfriend grinning as she buried Yang alive forever..."**_

Yang was almost sobbing by the time the story ended and Ruby was hiding behind Weiss shaking. I was hugging Yang and glowering at Jade. Nora had fallen a sleep on Ren and Ren had fallen asleep on Jaune and Jaune was looking uncomfortable and Phyrra was yawning and heading toward the castle tent.

"Can I still sleep next to you?" Yang whispered.

"Yeah." I said and we made our way to the small tent which everyone had to share.

"Oh my God." I breathed. Everyone was squashed against each other and all wriggling and squirming and snoring and drooling.

"Ugh!" Yang said in disgust.

I stepped over the bodies and found two tiny spots but I was a person away from Yang.

"Uh, Jade?" I asked softly and she woke up immediately.

"Yeah?" She said wiping her eyes drowsily.

"Can you move up so me and Yang can sleep together?"

"Ew! Sleep like together together?"

"No!" I said firmly. "Sleep next to each other."

"Fine. I will. But don't bother me again."

"Yang! Come here!" I whispered loudly.

"Ok!" She mouthed to me as she tip toed clumsily over sleeping bags.

"I forgot my sleeping bag blakey!" Yang moaned.

"Ugh!" I sighed as I zipped mine open and let us both clamber in.

"Thanks!"

"Please don't snore!"

"I won't!"

"It's cosy in here." I admitted beaming at Yang.

"I know, one sec." She powered up her aura to make it even warmer and I stroked her hair gently.

"Awww..." she sighed. "Your ears are twitching!"

"Awwww! Yang's hands are shaking because she's scared!" I teased.

"Not cool Blakey. Not Cool." She said firmly.

"Who said I was cool?" I replied.

"Uh... dammit!"

"Ha ha! Got ya there!"

"Can you love birds shut up already?" Jade snapped.

"Sorry!" Came my whispered reply.

"Oooh! Kitty cat, who's scared now?"

"I'm not scared!" I snapped.

"No?" Yang tested.

"You little!"

"What?"

"You really do bring a whole new meaning to "dumb blonde"..." I muttered making Jade snicker and Yang giggle.

"Hey! Jade! Don't laugh at my jokes!"

"Jeez calm down pussy cat!"

"Hey! No one calls her that apart from me!" Yang shouted.

Jade stood up looming above our cosy blanket thing and kicked it.

"Hey!" Weiss said, standing up. "Don't harass my teammates!"

"Yea!" Ruby said high fiving Weiss.

Yang loomed over Jade and punched her fists together. "No one messes with me or Blake."

"Calm down blondy! Aren't you going far?"

"That's it!" She screamed and everyone woke up including wooden Jaune. Who sorted everything out in one swift sequence if movement.

 **Jaune's amazing but short fight:**

"What is happening?"

He then quickly realised, stood up, dragged Jade out of the tent and punched her repeatedly in the stomach before dropping her on the floor and throwing her stuff outside.

Phyrra POV.

I watched it all and tried to suppress my laughter in case the same fate would happen to me. And then we heard it. The unmistakable sound of a howling grimm. Coming from Nora's castle.

"Guys, stay here, I'll go find out what's happening..." I said.

I walked slowly toward the castke with my sword and shield in hand, ready to fight the monster. I climbed the stairs to find Nora sleeping with a blue haired and silver eyed grimm laying beside her and yawning. Each time letting out a loud roar which made my hair stand on end.

I walked into the room and wincing as the door creaked open breaking the silence.

"Huh? Morninh?" Nora said as she woke up and threw her blanket off her making the baby grimm fly across the room and into me at the door way. Its slammed into me at blinding speeds and I felt it thump on my chest as I fell backwards.

"Hi Phyrra! What you doing?"

"I heard a g-g-grimm and g-got panicked..." I wheezed.

"Oh. Cute pyjamas by the way!"

"Thanks?"

"It's ok! Oh, did you see Jaune's fight!" Nora asked.

"Yeah, did you?"

"I was watching from the widnow! It was brilliant!" She screeched.

"Uh. Yeah. I will need to continue with our practise sessions though..." I said.

"Are you jealous?"

"What? No, wait me?" I was caught off guard.

"Yes."

"A little I guess. But who wouldn't? With a semblance like that he could potentially not even need us as a team anymore!" I whispered.

"Hey, it's ok... he wouldn't leave you! Jaune's not like that. He won't get too big for his boots, he has reached his growth limit now anyway, his boots will always be bigger than him!" Nora said making me chuckle.

"Y'know, I heard from a little bird that it's your birthday in two days... what do you want for a present?" Nora asked.

"Uh... I dunno... just a nice day out I suppose." I said blandly.

"Nah, we need something big for ya, you've been a great team member! I tell ya what, I'll plan something epic for you!" Nora had a smug grin on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothin... I've got the best day ever planned for you when we get back though!"


	14. Best Day Ever!

**Hey guys! I am now back on track and you will soon be getting frequent updates on this story. Obviously I have other stories that I need to update so I won't always be doing just this one! I would advise you to check out some of my other stories and try to steer clear from sector five. It was my second fanfiction and it pretty crappy so yeah...**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Chapter fourteen.**

 **Best. Day. Ever!**

Weiss POV.

Packing up and getting back to Beacon was very quick and I was grateful for that.

I had a lot planned for today, and Ruby was oblivious to the amount of time I'd put in planning it. I never knew that Ruby's birthday was a few days before Phyrra yet I was happy that it wasn't the same day... I was also glad I had Yang and Blake to plan the party and could still go out, as planned, with Ruby.

I opened my eyes finally and hopped out of my bed before climbing up to the top and waking a tired Ruby up.

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" I screeched.

"I know..." Ruby said. "I'm... I'm... OMG I AM SIXTEEN TODAY!" She screamed and jumped of the bed. Hugging me and dragging me with her to the wardrobe I suddenly knew that this would probably not be quite so much of a good day if she was behaving like this.

"Yes you are. But don't get too excited." All at once I was dropped to the floor.

"Do you have anything planned as a treat today?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course you dummy!"

"Where are we going?" She demanded.

"You'll know when we get there." I said slyly.

"Oohh! I think I know!"

"Me too." Blake said as she walked in.

"Your going Weiss skating." Yang said jokingly, appearing in the doorway.

"Ohh!" Ruby moaned. "You just gave it all away!"

"Hey, hey, it's ok!" Yang said, becoming sisterly and loving. "You know I was only joking, right?"

"Yeah..." Ruby admitted but still trying to be moody.

"Anyway! Let's go, we need to catch the airship!" I said suddenly.

"Are we coming?" Blake and Yang asked in unison.

"Yeah!" Ruby said. "It will be fun to celebrate altogether!"

"Ok, on one condition. It is Ruby's birthday so don't take over."

"Jeez, Weiss, you make it sound so official! I've spent many more birthdays with lil Rubes before! I know how it works."

And then Blake said something very depressing. "I've never been on a birthday party with anyone before."

"Well, it's a good thing you're coming as well then!"

And we were off, running at Ruby speeds, to catch the air ship. We got there soon enough and were hardly even seated by the time we were moving.

"Whoo!" Yang said flopping down onto the seat. "That was a rush!"

"It was a panic." Blake agreed.

"It was epic!" Ruby said and we all looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing..." I muttered. "Ooh! This is our stop!"

"Yay!" Yang and Ruby exclaimed at the same time. Yang hugged her sister and then we headed out the automatic door which opened with a ton of smoke.

"Let's go!" I said excited to see Ruby's reaction when she got there.

We all ran, everyone following my lead and talking in excited whispers until it became clear where we were going and the sign loomed above us.

Poles of colour held up the overhang and the windows were stacked full of slabs of chocolate and sweets and rare imported goodies from the four kingdoms. Ruby ran in immediately and then stopped in the doorway to smell the sweet scent of candy and sticky toffee, and marshmallows, and structures made entirely out of sweets. It was like entering a new world where so much magic was present you could feel it, touch it, smell it in the air.

Countless jars full of tiny chocolate beads and eccentric sweets with little faces that peer at you through the clouded glass stood in front of us and many more scattered around the shop.

Ruby looked up at me with wide eyes and I ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, go on, get yourself some treats!" And with that Ruby raced off and Yang helped Blake pick a few things since it was her first party. I went over to the section with all the giant lollies and was eyeing up a sweet little blue one which was decorated with tiny elaborate silver designs. I picked it up and looked at the price tag which read,

20p

 _20p? That's nothing! I'm sure Ruby won't mind if I get something for myself!_

Ruby POV.

I had filled a bag for myself and a bag to share with the team. I had bought the little firy red sweets and lollies that Yang liked and the cute blue and white flower sugary things I knew Weiss liked and for Blake I bought toffee and some huge strings of liquorice. I admit I was still looking around at the many beautiful sweets, but I didn't want to go overboard. Well, I did, but...

"Is that all you wanted to get?" Weiss asked popping a small blue lolly into the bag. I smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Thanks Weiss! You're the best girlfriend ever!"

"Awe! You're so cute!" She replied and then made sure one last time it was all I wanted.

"Ok... one sec, there is this one thing which I thought we could get as a team..."

I walked her over to a little gingerbread and chocolate house thing. Decorated with sweets and little silver balls that decorated the outside of the roof.

It had black tiles on the roof and a red and white door. Yellow flowers in the back garden and in the front it had roses.

"Awe it's perfect!" Weiss gasped.

"I know but it's expensive!" She gave me a look.

"1) I'm a Schnee. 2) I'm a Schnee. 3)-"

"Your a Schnee?" I finished.

"No. 3) it's your birthday and you get anything you want today!"

She kissed me on the forhead and then we headed off yo the counter and made iur way to the park where we planned to sit and munch through a few of the sweets. Yang carried the bags and was beaming all the way to the park.

When we sat down, at mine and Weiss' favourite spot on the banks I saw Blake eagerly search through the shared bag and pull out her liquorice at lightning speeds.

"Oh you guys! I've always wanted to try this!" She said happily as she started chewing.

Yang pulled out the firey sweets and offeredd one to Blake.

"Wanna try one?" She asked.

"Um... ok?" Blake answered uncertainly and wrapped her liquorice back in the paper wrapping. She popped one in her mouth and I held my breath and prayed for her.

Then it happened. Her eyes started watering, her mouth dropped open- I swear I heard a sizzle on her tongue?- there was some fire, some ice, and... well, let's just say she almost exploded.

"Is this what it was like when you met me?" I asked Weiss who nodded silently while watching the horrors.

"Water!" Blake choked. "Need water!"

Yang took this to the extreme and pushed Blake into the river then jumped in afterwards.

Weiss rolled her eyes then joined them and I finished my sweets and then also joined the others with swimming in the river. We laughed and splashed and for once Yang and Weiss seemed to get along! Until we got approached by the police who made us get out of the river.

"Hello officer." Weiss said politely, her soaking wet clothing see through, and the officer taking advantage of that.

"Hello ladies." He said sternly. "So, I suppose you think it's ok to swim in the public park?"

"Well, officer. I am a Schnee." Weiss said.

"She just gone and done it!" Yang joked.

"A Schnee?" The officer mocked. "That doesn't mean you can expect your throne to follow you to the park. Right, you guys have a fine of twenty pounds."

"Ugh!" I sighed as Weiss pulled out a crisp and shiny twenty pound note.

She then spat on his shoes when we turned and walked away. I swear I heard him snarl as we walked back to our stuff.

"Are you enjoying yourself Ruby?" Weiss asked when we resumed eating.

"You could sit her in a room with nothing but bubble wrap and she'd be happy!" Yang joked.

"I'm amazing!" I said.

"We still have one stop left!" Weiss and Blake said in unison.

"We do?" Yang asked.

"Yes!" Blake nudged her in the arm.

"Oh yeah!" Yang said.

"I can't wait!" I exclaimed.

Yang POV.

Did Blake and Weiss mean the party? Or the... oh! I know now! Yeah, Rubes is gonna love this.

"I remember now!" I exclaimed when we reached the destination.

"Yeah, I wonder how you figured it out..." Blake said.

"Ohmygosh! ohmygosh! Ohmygosh!" Ruby screamed jumping up and down.

"WELCOME TO THE FAIRGROUND!" Team JNPR said as the waved frantically at us.

"Yay!" Ruby yelled as she tore towards them and then dragged us to ride after ride after ride until we finally made it back to our dorm rooms, candy in our stomachs and turning green from countless rollercoasters.

"That." Ruby panted as she flopped onto Weiss' bed. "Was the best. Day. Ever!" And then she fell asleep for a few hours before her party.


	15. Is this hell yet?

**Chapter fifteen.**

 **Hell**

Phyrra POV.

I died a little inside when Jaune told me he didn't need training anymore and had found out how to control his semblance. Which was good because it meant he wasn't wooden anymore. I think Nora was wrong, and I think Jaune is getting too big for his boots. He told all our teachers about his semblance and now he's getting very popular.

I guess you could say I'm jealous but I'm more concerned about our team and I don't think I've ever seen him behaving this selfish and oblivious of us.

I don't know, I think I'm over complicating this in my head but I need to tell him. Otherwise he'll do something stupid. Something very stupid.

Blake POV.

I really wanted a mission. I wanted to do something about the white fang. But it was a school day and we had to get ready. So, for now, I was leaning against the bed post waiting for Yang to get out of the shower.

Weiss POV.

"Yang?" I called.

"Uh huh?" She said, her voice slightly muffled by the running water.

"Why is your bra in my draw?" I asked.

"Oh! I thought I lost it! I'll move it in a minute!"

"Hey guys!" Ruby said, bursting through the door.

"Where have you been?" Blake asks.

"I went out running with Phyrra..." she panted.

"Ok... you didn't wear her out did you?" I asked her.

"No... you know I only use my semblance when I need to... I am a natural fast runner anyway!" She had a fine layer of sweat on her forehead and I wiped it of with her towel.

"Now, go grab us some breakfast will you?" Blake asked politely.

"No! I am now sixteen and a day! You get the breakfast!"

"Ugh. Ok..." blake moaned.

"What? Are you busy?" Weiss demanded.

"Yeah!" Yang called. "She was about to have a cat nap!"

"That's an old one now Yang!" Ruby yelled.

"Anyway, Please Blake... go get some breakfast, and try not to get all the tuna."

"I'll try." She said evenly.

Jaune burst through our door and shouted. "Anyone got some spare rope?"

"I beg your pardon?" Weiss said coldly.

"Oh God. Do I have to repeat myself?" Jaune asked pathetically. "My mum told me that shouting helps build confidence!"

"Whatever!" Yang said as she walked out, a towel round her body. "Woah! Jaune! Stop staring!"

"I- I wasn't... uh... I-I-I am s-sorry?"

"Huh. What you guys talking about? Rope? I think they sell it in the local hardware store. Why?"

"Ugh. Don't ask. I think Nora wants it for something?" He said like a question.

"Ok. Well, you've got the info needed, now shoo! Get out!" Weiss said.

"Kk, bye!" He said.

Yang POV.

I volunteered to fight the baby grimm, it had been a long time since I participated in fighting since my arm was cut off. I was still mourning but I was feeling better about the robotic arm that was customized for me.

Anyway, I fought it and by the time I was finished Blake was gone. And I was petrified.

"Professor Port!" I caught his attention and he walked over to me.

"Yang Xiolong. You're skills are really improving and I'm glad you're starting to pay more attention." He beamed at me from beneath his moustache.

"Thanks sir but that's not what I came to you for." I think from the look on my face he could tell it was serious. "Blake's gone sir."

"Oh my word!" He gasped and looked around his classroom slowly. "You're right! Ok class!" He announced. "One of our students has gone missing, stay here, miss Xiolong and I are going to investigate further."

We left the class and he looked at me very seriously and asked me, "does she run away often?"

"Yes sir, but usually she has a reason and I'm in her team, I don't think there would be a particular reason for her to leave."

"Ok, stay clam, me and the teachers will sort this out." He ushered me back into the class and ran off down the hallway.

Blake POV.

The scent if the sea was imminent as I neared the docks, Gambol Shroud in hand. I saw dust carts being wheeled into airships and then caught a glimpse of red hair. I gasped. Adam.

Nimbly I climbed up the side of the building where I was standing only to find that there were White Fang workers on the roof above stealing dust from innocent people's homes.

"Give us all you have!"

"Look, my wife and I have already let you have all of it. You are being irrational here!"

"Please Billy, tell them!"

"So you have something to hide!" Sneered a White Fang.

"Ahh!" I heard sickening thuds and bit my tongue to stop myself from crying out. "Ok! We have d-dust hidden in our basement... please... don't hurt us anymore!" Then there was one, two gunshots and I felt my whole body go cold. I climbed onto the roof and kicked the White Fang member square in the back, then pushing him to the floor with force I knocked him out.

"Why hello Blake." A familiar voice cooed. "Put your hands behind your head."

I did as I was told and reluctantly turned to face him.

"Look Adam, I don't want trouble."

He walked towards me and then stopped when he was behind me. "Then why did you come?" He breathed onto my neck. I shuddered.

"Guys, tie her up. She's coming with me." He pushed me to the floor and the air was knocked out of my lungs. The men approached me and injected some kind of drug into my system which made me incapable of moving but able to think.

 _Dammit! Why didn't I think of this! I am such an idiot, I knew I wouldn't win! Argh!_

"Ok Blake I'll be with you in two minutes." Adam said slyly as he dumped me on sacks of dust and left me in a cold warehouse.

Two minutes dragged on and I felt myself almost drift off to sleep. My eyes kept closing and my mind kept zoning out. Then a door was slammed open and Adam and Roman entered.

"Oh hello kitten." Roman greeted. I snarled and desperately tried to control my body.

"She uh, we had to drug her."

"No problem. She can still speak right?"

"Yes, I believe so." Adam replied. "Can I handle this prisoner?"

"Eh, doesn't bother me!" Roman replied and left us.

"So... I guess you want to know what our next move is." Adam sighed. "Well tough." He slammed a cane down on my back and made me scream out in pain. "When the time comes Blake, I will thoroughly enjoy killing you." Another beating. "The days go by and the only thought I ever think in my spare time is of you. And not in a romantic way. I dream of all the best ways I could torture you. Torture you... slowly... painfully..." he was licking his lips and grinning and then he beat me into replying.

"Adam, please..." I wheezed. "I don't want to hurt you... I only want to stop you from hurting other innocent people!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT!" He screamed. "ARE YOU EVER THINKING OF WHAT OTHERS CARE ABOUT? DO YOU EVER EVEN CONTEMPLATE THAT YOU RUNNING AWAY WILL HURT YOUR SCHOOL?"

"N-no..." I cried out through pain. Tears clouded my vision and I felt my body shut down.

"Leave me alone Blake. You left me ages ago, stop coming back to haunt me." He beat me one last time and then the whole world was on fire.


	16. Three words

**Chapter sixteen.**

 **Three words.**

Yang POV.

We heard the explosion before we saw it and the whole ground shuddered. The windows shattered and Ruby started crying. I fell backwards unable to help her and Weiss was running toward the billowing smoke.

"Weiss!" Ruby screamed. "Come back!"

The heiress didn't turn around or hesitate with her steps and soon she was nothing more than a white dot disappearing in the distance. Ruby ran over to me and helped me up. Together we stumbled to the headmasters office and asked if we could help.

"Yang and Ruby, please listen to me very carefully. You cannot win this war."

"How is that meant to encourage us?" Yang said, her eyes flashing red briefly as she banged her fist on the glass table.

"It's not." He twiddled with his cane and then took a sip from his seemingly bottomless cup. "What I mean to imply is that you cannot win. At your young age, especially you Ruby, it is physically impossible for you to win this. So, the way I advise you to help, is to make sure everyone gets to their dorm safely and that your team are all safe in yours aswell."

"God Ospin, you have no idea how much you freaking annoy me." I sighed as we left the room.

Weiss POV.

As I approached the chaos I saw many bodies of innocent people strewn across the streets and couples crying cradling young babies or children. A gang of kids were sobbing and trying to encourage people to join them playing football so that they could cheer up a little. It was a sweet idea but it wasn't going to help and they were too young to realise it. I saw ambulances and many nurses and doctors and all sorts rushing into the buildings, I saw fire fighters hauling bodies out of burning flats and warehouses.

I felt tears gather in my eyes and I dropped to the floor, my legs weakening beneath ne as I saw a tiny baby, skin translucent and eyes permanently open. Dead.

Blake POV.

Ash and smoke clouded my vision and I choked on the heavy humid air. Flames licked at my back and I panicked. My breathing shallow and my body weak from the drug I stumbled like a drunk out of the warehouse only to encounter more flames and many firemen who couldn't see me. I fell to the floor and started crying. I couldn't stand it. I was beaten up and weak and I was going to die.

"Help me!" I croaked.

"Hello?" A fire fighters voice came. "Hello? Someone there."

It took every ounce of my remaining strength but I managed to scream one last, "HELP ME!" And then I was swallowed by the darkness again.

When I awoke I was greeted

by bright lights and many doctors. Hushed voices spoke about me and I closed my eyes again and listened to them.

"Is she okay?" I recognized the voice but couldn't quite pin it to a person.

"Well, we are doubtful she'll ever be the same again when she wakes up from the coma." A sympathetic doctor whispered.

"Oh... oh no..." Ruby- ah that's it- said.

"Look, see it this way, she's alive and is getting better with every passing day." A female voice said positively.

"Now are you sure that your sister still doesn't want to see her." A teacher- I can't remember who- said softly.

"I don't know... I'll ask her." Ruby said and that was that. I opened my eyes when I was sure everyone was gone and propped myself up against a pillow. The time was five in the evening and I was disoriented.

Darkness had settled outside and I wondered why they had said I was in a coma when it was obvious that it was only a few hours after the explosion.

"You're awake." Yang said from the door.

"Yang!" I breathed and felt a sharp pain in my chest.

"You didn't tell me you were going." Yang said softly, hurt in her voice.

"No, I'm sorry-"

"Are you?" She answered. "You're always running Blake! Why do you do this! I try to keep you safe and happy and all you do is run and get yourself hurt!

"Yang, I said I'm sorry!" I insisted.

"Well. We'll see. Now sleep, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." She lay me down and tucked the blanket over me. Kissing me on the forehead she turned off the bed side lamp and sat down on the visitors chair.

"I love you Blake." She said softly. I could tell she was crying.

"I love you too Yang."

And with that she crawled into the bed beside me and we fell asleep.


	17. Catching Up

**Chapter seventeen.**

 **Catching up.**

 **Blake POV.**

I woke before Yang and smiled into her golden locks and brushed a stray strand of her frizzy hair out of her eyes. Inhaling the soft smell of her cheap perfume and then exhaled slowly.

The pains in my chest had soothed but when I attempted to stand I fell back panting. Yang woke up as I fell onto her arm- her robotic one.

"Awe, babe! Don't overwork yourself... I'll get you some breakfast! Tuna sandwiches?"

"Of course!" I smiled.

She winked and then left me to pain and a few minutes silence before Nora burst through the door. She had an unusually large lump of something beneath her pink jumper.

"Blake. Psst." She whispered even though there was no one in the medical centre apart from me and her.

"Yeah?" I said loudly to prove it.

"Well, y'know... well... you're good at hiding things... for example, your inappropriate books, your collection of bows, your... oh yeah, your cat ears!" She said and I smiled as the most important thing was almost forgotten.

"Ok." I said still smiling. Yang entered and looked at me strangely and then at Nora. "It's ok Yang. Can you leave us for a minute we are talking..."

"Sure? I'll eat with you though." She said. One more weird look until she keft the room hesitantly and closed the door.

"Nora, can you say it. You're normally quick to say things, you're making me nervous."

"Ok. Basically. I have a really cute grimm creature with blue fur that I really wanna keep but can't hide anymore because it's getting hard and I need help? But I don't know if hiding it is a good idea?"

"Ok." I breathed on behalf of her and continued. "I think that they would be understanding as long as your pet is tame and friendly. Unless your pet grimm has already proved signs of being violent or aggressive then I'm sure there is no further need to hide it. Has it had enough food and water? And can I see it?" I pointed to the lump beneath her woolly jumper.

"Oh... yeah!" She revealed the little grimm and I smiled as I saw it. Fine blue hair that almost tingled with pure electric dust. I bundled it up in my arms and stared at the placid creature. It's huge eyes stared up at me and I swear it's mouth attempted to smile. It sort of showed it's teeth while purring and snuggling into my warm arms and active aura.

"That's a good idea! I never thought of turning my aura on to warm him up!"

"My... my father used to do this to me when I was having nightmares... before he... passed away." I cast my eyes downwards at the little blue grimm and smiled softly.

"Who's a little cutie? You are! Oh yes you are!" I exclaimed as he jumped onto my face.

"So... I don't think I'll be hiding it from you anymore then!" Nora giggled.

"No! This guys so much better than Zwei... sorry Yang..." I added.

"Yup! Well, then! It's decided! I am going to keep this little friend!"

Yang burst through the door, saw the grimm, eyes burnt red, almost about to pumch the creature when I leaped in front of it stopping Yang mid-punch.

"It's harmless!" I screeched.

"W-what?" Yang said, clearly confused.

"They're called pure grimms. They are made up entirely of pure dust which changes their soul from violent and aggressive to passive and affenctionate. They are very rare, the last time I went hunting I only saw one, it had bright red fur. This one is particularly rare because it is electric dust! So, don't kill it, it's harmless and Nora and I are going to take care of it. "

"Okaayyy..." yang accepted.

"Just look at him Yang!" My voice softened even nore. "Look at you! You're a cutie aren't you?"

"Well, you sure seem to like him babe! So, Nora go and tell the others!"

With that Nora left with her new little friend and friend and Yang and me ate our breakfast.

"This is lovely Yang!" I said between greedy mouthfuls.

"Awe, anything for my baby!" She said.

"Ewww! Mushy!" Ruby complained as she entered with Weiss.

"So how's everything?" Weiss asked, comcerned as she studied the deep lines of stress in my forehead and the shadows beneath my eyes.

"Well." I began. "I'm very confused, I have a head ache, my bones ache like an old grandma and jeez, the only thing keeping me from insanity is this sandwich right now so shut up and let me eat!"

Ruby giggled and the room went silent for a few moments and then, brushing the crumbs from my lap and wiping my mouth Weiss began to explain.

"You have missed a lot." She said.

"Duh." I thought aloud.

"Hey! Hey! Ladies! Calm it down!" Ruby insisted even though there wasn't really an argument.

"Shhh!" Yang demanded.

"Right. So. Hmm..." Weiss managed to stutter. "Professor Port has been allowing us to plan our own lessons. We have a huge project from proffessor Oobleck and you need to help us make it look more interesting, we... sparring practise is now all focused on tournament style battling because everyone wants to practise."

"Oh ok. Is that all?"

"Well things went a little quiet when you became sleepified." Ruby informed me.

"It's called a coma." Weiss corrected.

"Yeah, rubes!" Yang immitated Weiss.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend thank you!"

"Sorry!"

"Jeez, calm down." I asked.

"Now, sleep, you need sleep." Weiss instructed in a motherly bossy way. Ruby rearranged my pillows and Yang tucked me in kissing me on the forehead before she left.

"Sleep now, I'll be back later for your lunch and dinner. Love you baby!"

"Yang?" I said from beneath the covers.

"Yeah babe?"

"When will I get outta here?"

"Soon!"


	18. Great Escape

**Omg! Thank you all so much! LukeHeartfilia, Darkvil and the guest who reviewed ny story! I am so grateful for your support and now hope you enjoy this chapter! I promise an OC and a lot of character development on Jade! And to the guest who reviewed my story, you have no idea how much your praise means to me, I promise I'll make this chapter amazing for you and please! Get an account, PM me and hopefully we can talk a little more! (To both of the guests who reviewed. There are two of you! I was in the middle of writing when I got a notification telling me that someone had posted a new review! I am so thankkful!)**

 **Enjoy~**

Chapter eighteen.

Great escape.

Jade POV.

It was a good thing being without a team. Being a new student. Being an expelled student. People were scared of the fact that I was a rebel,, so they left me alone. People were scared that I was a new rebellious student, or they just thought I was a dim wit who didn't know the rules- both ways they left me alone. And finally, being without a team gave me freedom. It also gave me more space than any others in this school. I had a whole room to myself. I had a whole balcony to myself. I had a whole bathroom to myself. It was the best thing ever.

Compared to atlas however, beacons food quality was... disgusting. I'm not a snob though. I didn't think anything of it, it was all they had, it was all I needed, so I took it. I suppose some people saw me as a horrible person and someone who was a bully. But I wasn't. They didn't know the first fucking thing about me. All they knew: I liked to stay unnoticed, I was rude when people disturbed me, I lived shrouded in my hoody and that I was a brilliant combat fighter.

So? So what? What facts in there points toward me being a bully. I don't go round looking for fights, sure, I pick pocket- but I always give the stuff back. Sure, I become rude and impatient when disturbed, but that is for a reason that no one ever needs to know. I, unlike many others, keep myself to myself and don't feel the need to shout out my life to the whole world's judgemental ears.

I walked into my dorm and wriggled out of my hoody, freeing my hidden black tail. The fur was a little matted so I took out a fine brush and began to rid it off its tangles. Smiling once I was satisfied I looked around ny dorm, sighing. The room was so un me like. I didn't like red as a colour yet it was everywhere, on the curtains, the bed covers and the walls. I hated my room, it was in desperate need of refurbishment and modern-ness.

I kicked my black trainers away from my sweating feet and ripped off my thick socks.

Lying on my bed I panted for breath. It was stuffy in here and I was bored out of my mind.

"Wait one sec... I could totally... YES!" I screamed as an ingenious idea popped to mind. I set to work immediately.

Phyrra POV

It was a beautiful morning and both me and Ruby had free period. We wanted to get a breath of fresh air so we had gone jogging and then she stopped abruptly. The sweat on her face made it shiny with the effort of running. She was fast naturally but I suppose long distance wasn't here spot of strength. And then I realized why she'd stopped. I gasped in horror.

Jade's figure hang limply from the balcony. Rope around her neck and limbs pale with... death...

Ruby dropped to the tarmac and began to weep.

"Shh, shh!" I soothed.

"But! She was nice!"

"No she wasn't!"

"She didn't deserve to die!" Ruby exclaimed. The chaos lasted for days and days.

Jade POV.

It was beautiful. I watched from the tree tops at the shocked faces then scrambled away as teachers came. I didn't want to get caught. I had created a model using my fine art skills from my scholarchip and then securely bolted, hammered and chained my door. It was the nest way of getting a short break of... three four days? I sighed with pleasure as I strolled down the street. I had on my hoodie tired around my waist letting my tail free, black ripped jeans and a blue vest top. I felt free for once. Out of the confines if my hoodie and away from harsh judgmental eyes.

First stop was the chinese stall in the market place. I sat down and pulled out a roll of twenty pound notes. Taking out one I was about to pay for my meal.

"I'm sorry. We don't serve faunices here." The man's cruel voice came.

"Pardon?" I said taken aback.

"You heard me. No faunices." He snapped bashing his fist on the table.

"I came in here, I have done nothing to you! What is it that makes you unable to serve me?" I was furious.

"You impure savages do not belong in our clean society, contaminating it with your animalistic ways and diseases! Get out of my face now or I'll get you out!" He yelled, shooting hot stenching breath and food remnants into my face. A girl with ginger hair wearing a cute panda hoodie walked in. Two strands if hair fell down her shoulders one tied at the bottom with a yellow bow, the other with a red one. She had fox ears. She smiled at me and then swung a chain arounaround hehead watching as it became a missile launcher above her.

She pointed the missile at the mans stand and watched as he put his hands above our head.

"I'm not a violent person Sir. I just am starrving! Can we eat here?" She said sweetly.

"Uh, o-ok!" He melted at her cute smile and sweet tone.

She was extremely pretty and to be honest, probably didn't even need to peform such a dramatic entrance. Nethertheless! She managed to get me a meal. I was thankful.

"Thank you si much! What's your name?" I asked.

"No problem, I'm Catherine, I hate that name though, just call me Cat!"


	19. Planning a Day Out

**Please, please, please check out my blog on tumblr! I am under the same name I am here- Cupcake633 and the blog title is RWBY FAN STUFFS. I have posted my art but also stuff dedicated to this fanfiction.**

 **So please follow me and enjoy this chapter.**

 **Enjoy~**

Chapter nineteen.

planning a day out.

Catherine POV.

I stared at the girl while she ate. She was well mannered and very nice. Talkative. Practically the opposite of me. I liked her stories and she, I think, enjoyed my company and listening skills.

"And so, the blonde girl hates me... I think it's because she's a little too cconfident. I don't blame her really but I guess... I dunno... anyway, how bout you? Any stories? It must be boring for you to listen to me all day."

"No, it's fine. I like listening."

"But surely, you must have some stories!"

"Well... I guess Signal isn't as interesting as Beacon. Although, I am moving there soon, the bullying in Signal is getting really severe right now so I'm uh... well. Moving. I guess that's it."

"You're not much of a talker are you?" The girl asked.

"No, oh. And I never caught you're name!"

"Jade." She said simply.

"I guess you're gonna have to get back to Beacon pretty soon. My free period is almost over."

"You mentioned you were leaving soon, how soon?" Jade asked me.

"Two days."

"So until the end of the year?"

"Yeah."

She winked at me. "So missing those days wouldn't harm anyone?"

"I uh... dunno? What about you?"

She winked at me. "I've got all that shit worked out!"

"Course you have..." I muttered kindly.

"So where to?" She asked me.

"I dunno... maybe an ice cream?"

"Hmm... okaayyy... an ice cream around this market and then to the fighting arena?"

"Yes yes! And then to the swimming pools!"

"When you join beacon could you request to be on my team?"

"Who is on your team?"

"Well I'm fairly new myself so only me. If you joined then we could have like the best pair ever!"

"Ok."

"And by the way, the roof above our dorm is perfect for combat practise! This will be awesome, and I mean... really awesome!"

"Sounds great- honest- now for Dusts sake, let's get our ice cream and get going! I'm eager for desert!"

Jade POV.

I smiled at the ginger girl beside me and felt like I could talk to her for hours on end. She was the kindest person I had ever met.

We ordered our ice creams, she got vanilla and I got chocolate. Hers was dripping onto her trainers which I quickly bent down to clean up. She giggled slightly as she spotted the mess of chocolate around my mouth. I punched her arm lightly.

"Don't laugh at me!" I complained.

"He he! You look so comical though!"

"What like those five year olds who are left to run wild by their parents who don't bother to wipe their childrens mouths?!"

"Kinda!"

"Oh God. Help, any tissues?"

"Yeah, wait one sec. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and rummaged around for tissues. She soon found a neat new packet tucked into her jeans. Taking one out I sped up the process and snatched it from her, quickly removing the chocolate mess.

"You finished your ice cream?" I asked Cat.

"Almost."

"Let's start making our way to the fighting arena then."

"Right, ok!"

"Fight, fight, fight!" Mumbled a familiar looking red-head from behind us. Nora.

"I knew it was a faked death." Nora exclaimed.

"Don't you dare tell anyone!" I yelled. She nodded.

"You have some explaining to do." Cat demanded when Nora left. I sighed deeply.


	20. The Explanation

**Hey guys! Again, just a reminder, I have a blog called RWBY- fan stuffs! I really would appreciate if you go ahead and follow me on Tumblr; perhaps in reviews you could suggest what kind of art you would like me to draw over there? That would be really helpful! So, enough of my endless flow of speech, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **The explanation**

It was silent for a few moments until I decided to speak up. I told her slowly; Building the back story as I went. Thank Dust she was a good listener, it really helped when you're trying to explain a very complicated story. Anyway, I told her- and very, very slowly.

"So…" I sighed. "Before I knew I wanted to become a huntress- which was for an incredibly selfish reason, I'll explain later. So, before I did the entire beacon and atlas and all that training for becoming a huntress I studied, almost non-stop, about what techniques I could use, how shading worked, perspective, features, facial expressions. Wherever I went I would watch how people moved, held themselves up, expressed themselves. I would prepare speeches; write essays on how people looked. I would make models, I would create figurines. All obsessing about how everything was expressed and how to transform these everyday features into real art. Quality art." I paused. My hands were shaking with rage.

"And all my hard work and my whole passion and dream career." I stopped again. "Was ruined, by my little bitchy sister. She soon saw how impressive my art was and how much effort and devotion went into my works- I had roughly thirty models, 50 paintings and twenty art pads full of finished works- and she thought that she'd take over and try to do all of this same study herself. The bully."

"My word! Where was your mom?! Or dad?" Cat asked me. I smiled softly.

"My mother worked abroad and my father was a pilot so I was in charge most of the time. We didn't mind too much with my Cousin being around. My cousin is the best guy ever by the way! He actually, in the end when he realised what had been going on, stopped my sister from pursuing any more interest in art! So anyway. My sister was always- no matter what- better than me at everything… Although I was a much better artist than she was, no offence Katie!"

"Can you draw me a picture?"

"O-o-of what?" I asked.

"Someone you love."

And so I did. Starting from the big round eyes, the long lashes, blushing cheeks, full red lips. The vibrant green making her pale skin look like perfect porcelain. Then finally her clothing and ginger hair. Two strands tied with two bows. One red, one yellow.

She snatched it eagerly as she knew I was done then smiled and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"That's so sweet of you!"

"Thanks?"

I continued. "So, anyway. She was better than me- I realise now she wasn't but at that point I was so bitter that I just quit my school and moved on to fighting. Which, by the way, was the best choice ever in my life! (By the best choice ever I mean it was like the one thing she was unable to beat me at and yeah…)"

"Come on! Explain how you managed to escape already!"

"Right, oh yeah. So using my fine art skills I created a three dimensional model of me, wearing the exact clothes I wear- I replicated them using some readily bought material and my sewing machine- with the exact same skin tone etcetera, etcetera"

"Well, you have wasted almost an hour telling me this when it could've been over in less than five minutes. Well done!"

"Hey! Sarcasm is my area of profession!" I complained. We laughed and talked for ages after that, our ice creams long demolished by greedy mouths. It was the best fun I'd had since I moved ito beacon and I was so grateful.


	21. Back to School

**Chapter twenty one.**

 **Back to school soon...**

Yang POV.

The blue haired girl had died and the whole school seemed affected. The fact that someone who was right under our noses could be as depressed as she was, it was shocking. The teachers were still trying to get into her dorm. They didn't want to use semblances or weapons to do it just in case it broke the whole wall. People were still trying to claim that she wasn't dead, Nora was one of these people.

Nora was so convinced about Jade being alive it was as if she'd seen her. There were rumours she was coming back to haunt the many teachers that gave her detentions. I wasn't sure what to think. Apart from the fact that maybe the fact I gave her hard times about things led to her death.

Blake POV.

"Ruby?" Yang called out finally after being in the bathroom for ten minutes.

"Yes Yang?" Ruby said sighing, she was just on her way out with Weiss.

"I need toilet paper, wait you're going out now aren't you?"

"Yeah, me and Weiss are."

"Then Blake can you get me some paper?"

I smiled. "Sure, one sec!" I turned to Weiss. "You're going to the festival in town aren't you?"

"Uh huh, you wanna come?"

"I was thinking maybe for an hour or two you and Ruby and me and Yang cod go out on mini dates and then later we could meet up at the food stall?"

"Sounds good, I'll pop into team JNPR to let them know the plan, you tell Yang." She paised, looking at Ruby for a second. "BYE THEN!" Ruby called out to Yang and I smiled a little.

"Bye guys, have fun."

"Are you coming or what Blake? I really need to get off this toilet or I'll get a ring!"

"What around your ass? Yuck!" I exclaimed.

"Come on then! Hurry up!"

"Geez coming!" I told her the plan when I went in. She and I were becoming more a custom to seeing eachother in situations which wouldn't be acceptable for friends to find themselves in. For example, we now shared the bathroom when we were getting ready, one would shower and one would brush their hair and teeth and what not.

"Any way, I'll leave you be! I need to get dressed intoproperer clothing!"

"Yeah. I need to get my nicer perfume on!"

"Wait what?" I said.

"Well, when I go on a date I wear my expensive perfume and on regular days I wear my cheap one!" She explained. I was surprised I hadn't-

"I'm surprised you hadn't noticed, you're usually very observant!" My jaw dropped slightly.

"You, read my mind!"

"No!" She said. "What do you mean?"

"I was literally just thinking that! Anyway, it doesn't matter. I need to get ready."

I went outside and took out a pair of skull earrings. Nope. I took out a set of tiny elegant sliver ones with little chains encrusted with black gems hanging down. It looked pretty so I settled for that. I then took out my brush and brushed my hair until it was silky. Tying it in a chequered bandanna I was satisfied. I pulled on my best black jeans and a purple shirt. I put a silver summer scarf around my neck and then when I turned around and saw Yang I gasped in awe.

She had decorated her hair with little orange and red gems, put on a matching yellow dress, the frontage on which was covered in identical yellow beads which formed the shape of a flame. Her sneakers completed the look. I tutted.

"What is it? Have I forgotten my perfume?"

"No! It's just, you could've changed your shoes, I mean sneakers? On a date?"

"Ahh! I thought I had forgotten something!" We left the dorm soon after and headed into town. The day light was still imminent but the orange sun was slowly setting. I smiled.

"Yang, maybe we could watch the sunset near the docks? The cafe's over there are lovely!"

"Ok, but we are not going near the dodgy side of that area! Agreed?"

"Agreed?"

So we set off on a brisk walk toward the sea side. We laughed and talked practically the whole way there and I was so happy that Yang, for the first time in the past few days, was no longer blaming herself fir what had happened.

It was then that we saw blue hair. Bright unmistakable blue hair. Black hoodie. Black jeans. Silver capped boots. And two silver knives in sheathes.

She was kissing a ginger haired girl.

Catherine POV.

She put her arms around my neck and pulled me in. She was the most gentle lovely person I had ever met, however, I was worrying how much trouble she would get into when she returned. I brushed the thoughts away and let myself relax into her embrace. Our lips parted and she snuggled into me as we slid down the wall. Her head in my lap I brushed her hair away. She had hidden her jaguar tail back into her hoddie and was now purring softly.

"Hey, is that Jade?" I heard someone gasp from a distance. My sensitive ears pricked up.

"Oh my God Blake, there she is! She has had our whole school in a panic and chaos just so she could spend time with her girlfriend! If I could do that i would! But I know that you and I don't need to!"

I looked up to see a blonde haired girl and a cat faunice holding hands beside each other. The faunice smiled at me softly then looked at Jade.

"I'll handle this one Yang, leave it to me..." she walked over and then sat diwn cross legged about two feet from us.

"Hi Jade. You had our school and teachers worried you know."

Jade looked up. "Hi Blake."

"Hiya." She paused. "You know, Ospin will probably expell you for this. Your death was very... shocking."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was practising my fine art skills. I was also going to an art exhibition where I was to compete so I couldn't miss it for the world!"

"You could've told him that."

"Yeah well I'm not good with feelings and with explaining. Anyway, I met a girl on the way so... leave us be? I'll be back tonight. I'll think of something."

"Ok! Sure! See ya!"


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm not sure if any of my followers her have followed my blog yet, but it's ok. I'm not going to push you to follow me, just a reminder though! If you wanna read and look at my art then, go ahead! Feel free, but for now, enjoy this chapter. Thanks to, thejoker888, lukeheartfelia? (If I spelt it wrong I'm sorry! :) just PM me and I'll change it!) And to darkvil! The continued support is epic, I love you guys, I love that you love my story, and I hope you enjoy... a bit of evil in this chapter... something is stirring...**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Something is stirring in the void.**

Third Person

Salem sat quietly. Waiting for nothing in particular. Watching nothing in particular. She just sat, hands folded neatly on her lap- pale skin stretched over tight veins. Her lips were pursed, her face a permanent mix of an angry scowl and disappointed lips, pressed tightly together.

Creases on her forhead suggested stress and deep, suffocating worry and anxiety. Two souls battled over this deformed mashed up mess of a body, one soul negative and dominant, the other, positive and bright.

Negative thoughts swirled in the darkness of salems "home" and crammed into her twisted mind. Screams were heard and chains were rattled. Finally something moved on salems normally plain and angry face.

It was faint. Almost unnoticeable... a trace of a smile, the first positive action ever attempted in the void. And chaos would soon follow.

Yang POV.

We all met up soon after the encounter. Jade explained everything to me and Blake... and to be honest, she wasn't such a bitch after all. I mean, I knew now she wasn't but she still acted like one.

Anyway, I am so excited to make my Blake happy and make my little sis happy and have the best night out ever with my team and friends.

Nora POV.

Me and team JNPR left the dorm and made our way into town in the dim light of the moon and lamp posts. I swung my hammer about absent mindedly, pyrrha clenched ber jaw, Jaune talked to Ren and Ren? Ren just stared ahead, as usual, not really listening.

We arrived at the restaurant as team RWBY arrived and we all sat down quickly. It was silent at first since this was the first thing that we had everdonene which inuded both of our teams on a day out together. Until I broke the ice. Literally and figuratively. I broke the ice in my cup with my hammer (also smashing the glass but shhh!) and also started speaking.

"Ren?" I asked pushing a strand of orange hair out if my eyes.

"Yes nora." He answered. Munching his fish carefully removing bones with his fork.

"What if our lives were a TV show?"

Blake's ears perked up. "What, like an animation?"

"No!" Weiss interjected. "Animations are mind numbingly boring!"

"They are not!" Jaune and Ruby argued.

"Personally, I think that if our lives were a TV show it would be best illustrated as an animation." Ren said evenly.

"What rating would it be?" Yang giggled. "Child friendly?"

"Well... it depends what aspect of our lives." Phyrra said. "Children don't like monsters..."

"Yeah, and us fighting monsters would be gory." Jaune agreed.

"No, because you guys decided it was going to be an animation!" Blake said.

"But fighting grimm is always gonna be gory." I said.

"It depends how graphic you make it." Blake said.

"So maybe a higher rating that U or PG." Ruby said.

"12+?" Ren suggested.

"Would we have a narrator?" I asked.

"I dunno, it was your idea!" Yang said.

"Narrators are boring!" I complained.

"Not unless they are an actual character in the show..." Phyrra argued.

"Yeah... but..." ruby managed before a stern, "no buts!" From weiss.

"Ugh! You sound like a teacher Weiss!"

"What-ever!" Jaune mimicked Weiss' bossy tone.

"Hey!" Her voice matching the impression perfectly.

"I wonder... Would we have a fan base?" I thought aloud before Weiss got mad.

"Yes! OMG! We would have fan art drawn for us!" Ruby said.

"And fan fictions that I could read!"

"Of course you'd read them..." weiss rolled her eyes.

"Why is that a bad thing?" I asked shutting ny book.

"Uh... I, uh, never, uh said it was! Heh, heh..." she mumbled.

"Well, don't make it sound so negative next time." Phyrra said fairly.

Ren was tapping on his scroll and I looked over his shoulder.

"What ya doin?" U asked him.

"I'm curious now." Phyrra agreed.

"I'm... uh... writing a fab fiction about our lives?" He stuttered and we all burst out laughing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Another reminder, pls try and find me on tumblr, PM me over there and follow me, the support would be very welcome and I would be so thankful! Anyway, get your minds back into the zone of awesomeness and let's travel back into the world of remnant-**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Chapter twenty three**

The chaos that follows

Third person

The silence teased the void, unaware of what was to come, the terrifying shudders and tremors that would crush the palace of fear. Salem, of course, would sit. Watching carefully from the outside. Afraid, oh so afraid, that if she got involved in the way her life would unfold that she would bend the way she was meant to live. So, she would block the chaos and suffering out, sweep it under the rug and narrate her endless possible paths and choices, explain to those who are listening what will happen, and what risks people will make. The foolish mind would make choices as she sat, watching hatred, feeding off the smell of rebellion, sucking in the darkness of people's mind, and drinking the intoxicating panic, the overwhelming flow of helpless people's situations. Salem soaked it all in like a sponge, sitting on her throne, not letting anything affect her. Her throne had become her treasure chest, locking every emotion that should've been expressed from the pain and agony fed to her every day, keeping her safe, sheltering her from her own weaknesses. Because inside, Salem was none other than a scared mother who was thought to be dead many years ago and a run away sister who was bitter ans full of hate. Mixed together, bound into one soul they suffered an eternal punishment that would never end well.

The four maidens had scattered into their individual kingdoms, the kingdoms relationships had strengthened, the bond had become a chain, link by link building a barrier to keep away evil and terror. A bond that would inevitably be broken again, link by link the way it had been built originally. They would be on their knees begging, panting for their last breath... because smiles were deceiving, one smile had toppled the balance, one smile formed from the weaker light in Salem's soul, had shattered the barrier, the bond, the relationship. And the scattered maidens would soon come together to find themselves and discover the balance. If that happened, Salem would be forced to stand up. Forced to take action and not just watch the way things would pan out. She would have to struggle once again to rip away from the soul that imprisoned the two women, the woman who did nothing wrong, and the one who had single handedly murdered a school worth of children. It was now a battle to win their life back and it was down to a particular gem, four maidens and team work to save the situation.

Salem (evil soul) POV

The future warriors of course, due to their ignorance and blissful innocence, did not realise the weight of their situation and how many people were depending on these young hunters and huntresses in training. So they can keep up their constant child play but it is no use. Because what everyone is lying to them about, poor souls, is that they will be the saviours of people's lives, families and children. Their innocence was soon to be ripped away from them, torn apart by a greedy and merciless claw. Tearing away the bond, shattering everything until dust is non existant, until everything humans and faunices built would topple and fall and break just like their minds.

Third person

The shuddering started slowly, a mere rumbling like thunder from far away. Salem felt her feet vibrating softly and straightened her black velvet cloak. Determined to try and not do anything. Tiny cracks like those on her face began to crawl away from her throne slowly bcoming larger as it edged further away from the bitter grimm queen. Moaning from the grimm servants was heard from the pit before her. The valley soaked in a thick and humid fog.

She clenched her jaw and tightened her grip on the chair arm rests, her knuckles white with the effort of keeping calm. Soon her throne of red glowing stone started shaking violently and the cracks crept up the walls of jagged jumbled rock. Her lip quivering the negative side of Salem fought to keep control of her mind and body. Until it couldn't be helped. Pillars of dust rock fell and crumbled into the pit. Salem let out a horrifying scream of agony as her last dominance in the powerful half of her body was demolished along side her home. Crashing, crumbling and shattering, dust in it's raw and unpolished form was destroyed in a frightening, almost systematic order. One by one, the pillars holding the void together fell and the balance was tipped. The screaming ceased and there was one last smile.

Salem had stood up.


	24. Chapter 24

**Woah, that last chapter was very fun to write. The atmosphere that I was trying to create seemed as good as I had hoped when I checked it over.** **I never normally check my chapters oops! Anyway...**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Chapter twenty four.**

Under estimate me one more time!

Phyrra POV.

Jaune and I hadn't talked for a while now. He was awkward around me, and no, not the usual Jaune awkwardness, the type of awkward that follows an argument or disagreement. It had all been caused by his stubbornness. Determined to prove to evryone how much better at combat he was just because his semblance was strong enough to defeat pretty much anything. I try to keep myself calm by reminding myself how childish the whole thing is but it's so hard to cope. Him and I had been going out for a couple of weeks, privately save for Nora who tends to keep an eye out for any couples- she is scarily observant, she watches relationships like a hawk!- but now everything we'd done together seemed meaningless. I have to say, the explosion had caused a lot of concern and had made us all a bit more careful and stressed out but this? This wasn't anything about anyone else. This was just Jaune being selfish and vile toward me despite the ton of help I had provided for him.

 _I wish I could say something to him... he is normally so lovely... maybe he's stressed! GAH! Stop it Phyrra! Stop thinking about everyone else's problems! FOR ONCE!_

I was calm outside, kind to team members and helpful to teachers. I kept up my grades, asked for text books to study from, talked to Mr. Ospin occasionally about study, I contributed in class: I was the star student. I did everything I could for my grades and success, but alongside that- no one could see, not even Nora- that inside I was screaming and aching.

It wasn't like me at all to get like this over something as stupid as a boy. I had never really got worked up about boyfriends but the whole thing that was causing my pain was the way he had pushed me out. It was the plain fact that despite the help he just didn't care.

Yang POV.

It was always hectic in our dorm room. But today it was unusually quiet when I stepped out of my bed and quickly got dressed and showered. I had woken up early unlike yesterday when I'd woken up at one in the afternoon. Blake was sleeping quietly and wriggling ever so slightly, Weiss was studying in the library, probably, and Ruby had gone somewhere, I presumed she was running.

The whole dorm seemed cold and strange. Ruby's bed and Weiss' beds were both made, and, not wanting to disturb Blake, I crept outside and left her sleeping.

Morning dew had settled on the frosty and brittle grass. Icy patches were surrounding the fountain and the whole water flow had been frozen in motion. And then I saw. Pale faced, red eyed and dressed in a black velvet cloak. Her teeth were almost translucent and her hair was done up in four long... poles of... um...

It was strange. She was sitting next to the fountain, her knees close to her chest and her frail, bony arms wrapped around herself tightly. She was crying and each tear created new red cracks in her face.

"Stop, stop!" I yelled as I took off running toward her. "You're making red marks on your face! Please, stop crying!"

She looked up and croaked, "why do you care?"

I stopped panting before her and dropped down next to her on the cold concrete floor. I smiled softly. "Because... I don't know, you have a... you remind me of someone. You don't look like her but... the way... I don't know, hi my names Yang and you are?"

"I'm... Summer. Oh wait... Salem? I don't know. Wait, yes, I'm Summer."

"You are-" I paused. Feeling a lump in my throat I tried in vain to swallow it down and continue. "S-summer? S-summer Rose?"

"I... uh... I think that's correct. What did you say your name was again?"

"Yang. Yang Xiaolong. Daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long. my mother Raven Branwen and my sister... Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"R-ruby?" She said. "That rings a bell. I don't know who or where I am Yang. Please, you said I reminded you of someone. What was that Someone's name?"

"Well, summer. Coincidentally, that person's name was of my sister, I mean, step sister but we act like sisters and are really close... my sister's mother. And that name was... Summer Rose."

"But, I- I don't believe it, I thought... how would you know me? I have lived in the Void with Salem for... ten... years I believe... I thought... I..."

"Let me take you to Proffessor Ospin Summer, I am sure he and Goodwitch will help."

"Thank you." She said as I helped her up and lead her to where we needed to go. I needed answers. I needed them quickly.

"I remember you used to help me bake cookies when me and Ruby were younger..." I mumbled. "You treated me like your own and I'll never forget the way you told stories at bed time..." I smiled in happiness. I felt her looking at me.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that." She said quietly.

"Oh...it's nothing... just a fond memory of mine..." I swallowed the rising lump in my throat and forced the tears back. This wasn't the way I had expected to be reunited with Summer. I had imagined, fantasized even, that she would walk in one day casually and just hug me and Ruby... but this?

It was painful... she couldn't remember me. At all. Ruby's name should have triggered her memories. I wanted her to light up and remember the endless days of golden sun and picnics on the cliff edge. The countless times we made journeys to the sweet shops to inspect each individual colourful, sugar coated surprise. The hours of movies where we would scream and cry at the beautifully peformed acting, then laughing about it after.

But she didn't, and it brought tears to my eyes that she didn't even view me the way she used to.

"Hey Yang?" She asked me.

"Yeah?" I said sniffing.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, I genuinely didn't hear."

I smiled vaguely. "It's ok. I was just remembering the way you used to cuddle up with me and Ruby to watch movies. But you wouldn't remember..."

"I'm sorry, I'm glad that you would want to do that though, sounds fun!"

"No, you don't understa-" PING, and the elevator doors opened into Proffesor Ospins office. I sighed and stepped into the massive room.

"Hello Ms. Xiaolong. And welcome Salem. If you wish to negotiate something wicked do it with your minions and not me." He interlaced his fingers and leant forward. "Please. Do take a seat Ms. Xiaolong. Salem. You can stand."

"Sir, I am here to find out who I am. My evil soul has been torn away from my body and is in its old form while I am stuck here. My name is summer Rose. And I need help."

"Summer Rose died while fighting Salem. Stop lying." He said.

"Sir, I know what my name is, my age, everything about being a huntress but anything personal? I forgot along with the fact I am not in my natural human form. All I need is help to find out how to get out of here and I will be back to normal. It is said that once someone is in their true body everything is remembered."

"Well, for now I choose to trust you, you shall have the empty dorm and I am afraid we will have to make some minor adjustments to the way you live. We, obviously, do not know if this is an evil plan or just a trust worthy plea for help yet so until we are sure of your true intentions your life will be a little... restricted. Yang. Can I have a word, Salem I will speak with you later, wait in the main reception where I will meet you in fifteen minutes."

She nodded and left quietly.

Ospin POV.

I stared at the yellow haired young lady before me and leant backwards in my chair.

"Miss Xiaolong, tell me what is going on please, beginning till end." I said calmly, not wishing to show my panic and intent on keeping my emotion inside.

"I went outside this morning because everyone in my team were either sleeping or studying so I needed to keep myself busy." The young girl paused.

"Is that when you encountered Salem?"

"Yes, she was sobbing. And each tear burnt a mark in her face. For some reason, despite her looks, she reminded me of Summer. So I talked with her for a moment and then I came to you."

"Is that all Miss Xiolong?"

"No it's not!" She stood up and bashed her fist on my table. "I have just encountered the woman who raised me like her own and treated me the same as her actual daughter fiwr my entire life and you're treating her like an animal!"

"Calm down please Miss-"

"No, you calm down! You are over reacting, surely you see that! She is a helpless womans soul trapped in an evil demons figure! Leave her be!"

"Miss Xiolong!" I exclaimed standing up. "Have you any idea who you sre talking to?"

"My ruthless headmaster." Her voice answered.

"Yes, the very same man who watched your mothers soul being ripped out of her body and into Salem! I never said I doubted your mother's story at all. I am taking precautions because, I know, more than anyone else in Vale, the whole of Remnant possibly, what Salem is capable of. And although I do not doubt your mother, I do doubt that Salem has completely, 100% freed herself from her body. Because I know the ultimate control she has of her power. And so, let me go now, and explain these exact words to your mother- who, for the time being, will be called Salem."

"I-"

"There is no need for apologies Yang. I only wish to inform you of what is going on, the situation you find yourself in must be very confusing and I can't even begin to imagine how difficult all this information is to process."

"Thank you sir."

And with those last three words she turned calmly, and left the room.

Phyrra POV.

"Jaune. Stop this."

"Stop what?" He snapped.

"This. This whole. This whole... act!"

"What do you mean?" He asked cockily.

"The whole pretend that you're better than us, it is horrible!"

"Why? Because you refuse to believe that I can be the centre if attention for once?" He started walking toward me.

I stood my ground.

"Because you're so used to being the star student, always in the lime light? Does it upset you to think that maybe for once I can be that person? Even just for a day or two?"

He continued to walk at me, a glint of something I'd never seen before in his blue eyes. Anger. Rage. Upset. Hurt. Jealousy.

"I-" he stepped toward me one last time until he was looking down at me. He placed his hands on my chest and pushed me into the wall hard.

"UNDERESTIMATE ME ONE MORE TIME PHYRRA! I KNOW I DIDN'T GET HERE TRUTHFULLY! I KNOW I CHEATED, BUT I WANT TO DO WELL! OK?" He stepped toward me and pinned me against the wall. My heart was racing.

His tone lowered. And he sobbed, "I want to do well... I'm so sorry Phyrra... I'm so, so sorry... please forgive me." He collapsed at my feet and I began trembling. I stared at him for a minute, a sobbing, uncontrollable hysterical man... below me... so vulnerable... I slid down the wall and pulled him closer to me. He lay on the floor, his head resting in my lap and his tears and mine being mixed in a puddle on the carpet beneath us.

"I love you Jaune, I want you to do well, all the time I think of you..."

"I love you too Phyrra... I don't know what happened to me just now... I didn't mean to..."

"Shh, shh... it's OK Jaune... calm down." And I helped him up, we both got changed into our pyjamas and crawled into bed with each other. Happy to be together in each others warmth and welcoming presence once again.

Tomorrow new things would happen and we would find out about them, together as a team would.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

"A MURDERER!"

Jade POV.

I had told everyone would be coming back soon when I'd bumped into them in town but, to be honest, I'd just found myself a girlfriend and wasn't ready to leave her yet. I told her I was leaving today and she accepted it in her usual quiet way and was looking forward to moving into beacon at the end of the term. I still wondered if the school were still affected but I wasn't too bothered about that type of thing.

I bid my goodbyes and shoving my tail into my hoodie I pulled up the hood, slumped my posture and made my way back. It was a long walk but I was ready to face the wall of trouble that was sure to hit me I the face when I returned.

Ironwood POV.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Let me remind you, once again, that I did nothing. It is not my fault that Jade committed suicide. She was very quiet and kept herself to herself save the odd sarcastic remark- how was I to know the extent of her self-loathing and depression? Tell me that Ironwood!"

"It isn't your fault I'm sorry it's just… I can't bear the thought of a child…" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "D-dying… When I lost Penny I only realised then how much I had really lost, how much she meant her… There were so many times I could have said I love you…" He broke down.

"I'm sorry James… I know it must be hard. Hasn't one of your students also gone missing?"

"Yes, the one who was going to move to this school. Her name's Catherine." He took a deep breath and composed himself.

"James, let's not talk about this now. How is the rebuilding of Penny going?"

"Very well, her memory chip and soul weren't damaged in the… incident. So all we are doing now is putting together her features and body again. I was thinking of changing the colour of her clothes… I have to wait two more months until I see her again Oz, I'm scared that she won't be the same child that died on that battlefield…"

"I'm sure she'll be just fine James. Don't worry about it too much-"

The elevator doors slid open and a familiar face smiled and the young blue haired teen entered my office.

Ironwood POV.

I stood and then marched over to the girl.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO THE REPUTATION OF THIS FINE SCHOOL! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A RIDICULE OF YOURSELF AND THOSE AROUND YOU! YOU WILL SIT DOWN ON THE FLOOR WHEN ADULTS TALK TO YOU!"

"Ironwood, please!" Ospin exclaimed. "These are my students and I will discipline them in ways that I see fit. You have a school for huntresses and hunters who want to join the forces of remnant- the army- and I have mine for solely professional hunters and huntresses. Your extreme behaviour and discipline is way over board and it's no wonder you have no new recruits for next year!

I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment, had I really been that uncontrollable that Ospin had to discipline me?! Was I always like this to Penny! I inhaled deeply and fought the urge to smoke. The packet in my pocket taunting me, my will power dwindling.

Jade POV.

"I'm so sorry sir, it's just that my girlfriend from atlas had told me the good news that she was finally getting out of that hell hole and into a new school, this school, and we wanted to see each other so badly. Sir, if I am to be expelled then I don't blame you for doing this, I give you my sincerest apologies for being so selfish." I panted, my brain still trying to process the speech I had just narrated. I never realised I had it in me!

"Jade, you will not be expelled. You will, however get the cleaning duties of the outside grounds, cafeteria and will serve food there on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays." He paused and sipped away at his coffee. "Ironwood please leave us." He watched the man leave and then closed his eyes and sighed. "Look Jade, I don't know how on earth you pulled this sick and twisted trick off but it worked and fooled us all. You are to prepare an apologetic speech to the school and how you never intended for it to have the dramatic effect that it did create. It was horrible Jade- I have never felt so guilty in my life!"

"Sir? You felt guilty?"

"Yes Jade, I did. My son almost managed to commit suicide the other day. He was going to take an over dose. If I had caught him any later than I did my son would be dead. You see, the fact I had no idea of how much hate he felt toward himself or the severe depression he was suffering made me feel like a bad parent. In comparison to my role at home I am also, in a way, a parent." He took his glasses off and looked me in the eye. "My job is to protect people, whether it be my school, my son or Vale, wherever I am I am protecting people and the fact that I thought I hadn't protected you well enough made me feel sick to my stomach."

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. "Sir?"

"Yes Jade."

"Your son… What's his name?"

"Ethan, why?"

"Oh my god!" I gasped. My hand flew to my mouth and huge sobs erupted from my slim body. I was shaking. "Oh shit, shit, shit!"

"Jade? Jade what's the matter?!" Ospin stood up suddenly, concern flashing in his eyes.

"Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" I screamed at him my hands curling into fists. "YOU'RE A MONSTER! YOUR SON'S A MONSTER! GET AWAY FROM ME! FUCK OFF!"

"JADE!" He gripped my arm and I began thrashing against his grasp. "What did my son do?"

"Your sons a murderer! A MURDERER!" Then, all at once, guards marched in and dragged me away.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi again guys! It's me, with a new chapter, and... stuff! So, I have a few shout outs to make! I have lots and lots of emails in my inbox so if I left you out then pls don't hesitate to tell me! :) Epic Zealot Production 2.0 - dude, I love your name but I still after thinking about it fot like three days don't know what it's meant to mean. And... *crappy presenter vouce* drummroll please! Urifin! Sounds like something you pee, or eat, or just some really disgusting medicine... ewww... but anyways, you guys are pretty damn epic despite how medicinal your names sound!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter twenty six.

House bound.

Catherine POV.

Moving into a new school is daunting to say the least, but moving in with your girlfriend when she's under house arrest is just plain scary. She was sobbing hard, tears leaking Down onto the carpeted floors.

"I must say, this place already sucks." I sighed.

Her head shot up and she saw me.

"Oh my god! You're here!" She hugged me and I rested my chin on her head. She pulled away suddenly and began pacing the room.

"How could I get out of here?" She said to herself.

"I dunno. Fake your death?"

"Again? Nah. They won't fall for it."

"Um... run while the guards are on their night break?"

"No... that's crappy."

"Ask your friends to help?"

"THAT'S IT!" She smiled.

"My semblance is teleportation, another person's is speed. I could text her and when she gets here I'll teleport out and get her to speed me away!"

"Nah. A bit flimsy, how about this. Because I'm not under house arrest and only you are I can get that speedy ruby girl myself. When we get outside your dorm we will stop for a bit and talk really loudly about something, when you hear us text Blake and get her to create a model of you using her semblance."

"No, Blake can only make models of herself. But, I may know a simple way. I'll just lock the door and bolt it once you've gone and then BAM! I'll go from there!"

I smiled and ran out to get Ruby. We walked slowly to give Jade time to bolt the door. She'd started as soon as the door had clicked shut. There must have been about two in by now and she would've started adapting her previous model. By the time we got there the guards were facing away from us and more toward the end of the corridoor where two familiar faces appeared and disappeared. Me and ruby talked for about a minute and then Jade was there and ruby bolted down the corridoor with us.

Already there was drama and I'd only been here for under ten minutes. It was unbelievable. Almost.

Ruby POV.

The air rushed around me and the carpet tore and frayed beneath me, my hair whipped into my eyes and my semblance petals fluttered like it was only a mere breeze that I was creating. The two girls I was helping clung onto my back for dear life and it made me smile. I had been practising, I could now go full speed in under a second. And I loved it. I let them off when I reached the courtyard. The glistening fountain poured and splashed and spit out miniscule diamond coloured water drops. The bird song was as loud as a lions ferocious roar and the sun burned a hole through the clouds and shone down on the great school of beacon. I had never seen it so beautiful in the mornings, I would often come out here but... never this way, never had I seen-

 _Wait, since when have I been so... romantic?_

Dust damn it Weiss! She did this to me!

 _Oh well, I guess it can't hurt anyone to be a little more aware of the world around me..._

Yes it can!

 _Well... okay, okay, I give up. Maybe Yang can help me?_

My instinct fought with my brain as I looked more and more at the morning beauty. Frost and dew made a thin blanket across the vivid green grass and I gasped in wonder as I spotted two swallow tail butterflies fluttering around, almost as if they were dancing together. I finally realised why I was so captivated by all this change.

SUMMER WAS HERE!

"Bye Jade! And I didn't catch your name?" I said quickly, I was eager to race back and wake weiss yang and blake.

The fox faunice smiled kindly at me. "My names Catherine but I like to be called Cat."

I giggled slightly. "It suits you!"

"It does, ironically." She accepted. I had a moment of doubt and I thought I might've upset her. She brushed a spider away gently and it almost floated away on a parachute of silver cobwebs.

"Woah! Did you see that spider Cat?"

"I didn't notice, no." She said almost too quickly.

"It floated away on a parachute of cobwebs!" I said excitedly, brushing away her strange behaviour.

"Ugh! Your imagining things!" Jade said. I wondered what was up with her. She was always so moody, I don't think I'd ever seen her smile.

"Maybe i am." Suddenly I remembered what I was going to do, said goodbye (again) and ran back to our dorm.

Blake POV.

Yang was studying for our grimm history test and I watched her from afar. She seemed somewhat distracted, but, I suppose her pride had stopped her from telling anyone- yet again.

She wrote her notes and referred to text books. She went onto her scroll occasionally to look things up. But something was off, she hesitated before reading, she paused while writing when she usually would write in sharp yet short lived torrents. And she was looking at nothing in particular in the rare moments she did take a breather from studying.

The most obvious thing though, was the fact that she had studied ferociously for three hours when normally she could barely even stand forty five minutes.

"What's up Yang?" It was the first exchange the whole period. Me and Yang spent our free periods together most of the time.

"Nothing." She mumbled into yet another sheet of paper. She shifted in her seat.

"Yang..." I prompted. She turned to me and glared at me. Distrust that I hadn't seen in her eyes since I doubted her attack toward Mercury eight months ago. I gasped and her eyes softened slightly.

"I shouldn't dump my shit on you. It'll only bring you down..."

"Yang?!" I excaimed. "Since when have we not shared everything and anything on our minds?"

She bowed her head in reluctant acceptance but remained silent. "I'll tell you, but you have enough to think about, since the explosion things have been a little hectic and i don't want you to have to bear my load of crap on top of yours."

"Well at least know and have the confidence that I am here for you, I will listen to anything you have to say."

She smiled, but faintly. "Thanks babe, I'll tell you later." She crossed the room to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Our noses touched and i could feel her breath on my cheeks, hear her steady breathing, smell her perfume, she looked at me and for a moment seemed to forget everything. I was the one to kiss her first this time. I leaned in and she saw my move. Slowly our heads came closer and our lips connected. I could feel her smiling into it.

We broke away after a few amazing seconds and she patted my head between my ears softly. "I think we have a class now kitten, let's go."

Yang POV.

My head feeling clearer and my step lighter I held my girlfriends hand as we headed swiftly down the corridor. Weiss and Ruby were a few steps ahead of us and we jogged to catch up with them.

"Hey Weiss, Ruby!" Blake called out.

They turned and stopped. "YANG!" Ruby made a beeline for me and hugged me tightly. "Where were youu!" She moaned. "Me and Weiss were looking for you for like an hour!"

"It was five minutes Ruby." Weiss said.

Ruby pecked her cheek making Weiss blush. "Soften up will you?"

"Sorry..." she said.

"I was studying Rubes." I said to her. She sensed that I was a bit off. Damn it.

"You ok-"

Professor ospin appeared out of nowhere and I hurried past him. I felt his hand grip my arm. I froze. "Yang?"

"Yes sir."

"May I have a quick word?"

"Ok."

"Look, I didn't mean to frighten or upset you with my sudden outburst yesterday but I really do care about Salem okay? She was my best friend for a long long time. Believe me on this one, she's a very close friend, I wish as much as you do that getting Salem-"

"Her names Summer." I snapped.

"Okay, sorry. I wish as much as you do that we can get sal- I mean summer back. She is wonderful. Please please help me out-"

"WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU OUT?" I yelled at him.

"Because it's what any decent daughter would do." he said coldly.

"Look, old man, I don't want your empty statements or threats or bribes. I'll help, but I'm helping my mother, OK? Not you. Never you. I visited her yesterday? You know what I saw? I saw a helpless woman with rope around each wrist and each ankle tied to a bed. That is inhumane, Ospin. And I refuse to help someone who is that cold that they are unaffected by everything. You don't deserve anyone's help." I stopped my rant and took a breather. "Go die in a hole!" I hissed as I stalked back to my team.

"Yang?" Ruby asked softly.

"Yeah sis?"

"Did he say Salem and Summer in the same sentence?"

"Yes sis he did."

"Are you going to say anything else?"

"I'll explain later." I winked at Blake, she smiled knowingly back. "This is something we need to handle as a team."

"I agree. I don't know what it is but I wanna help, I don't wanna be a snob anymore."

"Woah Weiss, this really is a revelation." Blake sighed happily.

"hey!"

"What?"

"Don't ruin the moment!"

"You said "wanna" Weiss, that's pretty insane." Blake replied.

"Y'know..." Ruby said in awe. "If only you guys had tried to be friends in the first place... life would've been so much easier..."

"Oh Ruby, I love you sis!" I ruffled her hair and she giggled.

We walked to our class but just before we entered Weiss to Blake and shoved her playfully. "Is me saying 'wanna' the only revelation about me?"

"Nah, it's not ice Queen." Blake accepted.

"That's my nickname!" I compained. And with a giggled we pushed into the silent classroom.

"You are ten minutes late!" Proffesor Oobleck whilst moving his hands emphatically.

"Sorry sir." We all said in unison.

"Or not.." weiss muttered. I stared at her.

Oobleck also stared at her. It reminded me of that time when I had fallen asleep in class along with everyone else.

 _Dr Oobleck stood over me with a thoruoughly disappointed look on his face._

I smiled, it replayed in my head like a film. Oobleck gave us all a fifteen minute detention and let us proceed with the test with no further fuss. we all ranted light heartedly about our detention over lunch and finally, for the first time in the past week I forgot everything. Even if it was only for a few moments before more disaster struck.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven.

Smell the roses

Blake POV.

After I finished eating I made my excuses and left the table immediately. My stomach was churning and I started smelling a sickly sweet scent. I followed it. Fighting tears and forcing my lunch to stay where it was. The explosion. Every time I ate, I thought of the lives that had been lost and the innocent people who would never do something as simple as eating lunch again. Whenever I looked at Ruby, I remembered the glassy eyed fifteen year olds, pale skin, veins showing through their almost translucent skin- dead.

When I looked at Yang I felt a pain in my fragile heart telling me that I had been foolish enough to almost have lost her, her love and my very own life.

But worst of all whenever I look at my reflection, whether it be in a puddle or a mirror, I see the face of a coward. A coward who once worked for the monsters that had inflicted this pain on me and those around me.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I felt the acids rising up my throat. I stood my ground while my body battled internally. The sickly sweet smell was getting worse and worse and finally I stopped. I saw him. His red hair. His mask. His majestic red and black costume- it was all an act. I wished it was all an act.

But I also saw the roses. The roses that me and Adam had once picked for my sick mother. The roses that I had watched my cousin poke his eye out on. The roses I had fallen into. The roses that Adam loved so dearly yet never bought again once he realised how much history they had with me. And now he had broken his vow, and he had crushed any remaining hope that he would change.

He stalked forward and watched me with a cruel smile as I sunk to my knees and wept. "Hello darling." He sneered. He kicked my ribs. I felt no pain. The thorns of the thousands of roses were digging into my flesh, my legs were bleeding. I felt no pain. No pain except an empty cave, a hollowness within me.

He kicked me again. Harder. I fell onto my side. I no longer was aware of the tears that were rapidly drying on my cheeks and something snapped.

"I said hello Blake." He spat.

"Hi." I said.

"Look at me." He demanded. I refused. Instead I hauled myself up and made myself aware of the surrounding area. I was in the main hall where we had the party in the first semester. I laughed slightly. Pulling off my Gambol Shroud I became conscious that only one of us would continue living after this encounter. And I also knew that I couldn't take another person's life. Not this time. Not again.

"Kill me then Adam." I dared him.

"Kill you?" He exclaimed. I saw shock flash in his eyes but he quickly smothered it with his cold glare.

"You forget how much I know about you Adam. You can't hide anymore. Do whatever you feel is necessary. I can't live when I know that wherever I am you will ruin my life. So either end it..." I swung my katana at his leg and watched as a small gash was created. "Or I'll take yours."

"I came here to warn you.." he trailed off. "To warn you that the white fang want you dead. You've got to stop trying to foil the white fangs plans. It's getting you a bad reputation. And you, of all people, know how a bad reputation can ruin a person's life. Figuratively and literally."

"Adam. I know that they want me dead. There must be another reason you came to see me."

There was. I could see it in Adams eyes.

"I came to... to wish you the best of luck in the future... I hope that Yang can give you as much love as I tried to give." And with that, the roses all disappeared and so did he leaving me confused. Why had he kicked me and looked at me with such menace? Why had he done all that?

I stayed there weeping for hours until kind arms embraced me and brought me back to the world. There was no one pressing me to answer anything. There was no one interrogating me. There was just a peaceful silence which followesilence which allowed me to think with the knowing that for once I was safe.

Weiss POV.

Blake looked terrible. There were gashes on her legs hands and arms and her gambol shroud was red with blood. Yang hadn't yet seen her and I think it would be best if she didn't. There was also a big lump on her forehead from where she hit the floor when she'd passed out. I couldn't help crying. It reminded me of when my sister left home. She'd left home in an ambulance. I remembered almost losing ny sister. I remember the injuries, the endless journeys to the hospital, the fact that though she could hear you talking, she couldn't reply. The coma lasted for months and when she awoke, she was completely different.

I hoped that Blake was only sleeping, I hoped that she would be the same person. I hoped, more than anything else, that if she changed Yang wouldn't also change.

The thing was, I was scared. As usual, I was helpless, afraid to take action. But what could I do? What was there to do? All I could do was sit in this hospital chair and be haunted by how much this felt like dejavue. I heard feet coming up the corridor and wiped my tears quickly. I saw Ruby at the door way and she smiled broadly.

"Why are you smiling?" I demanded at her foolishness.

"I was smiling because the doctors confirmed she's going tto be fine, she isn't in a coma!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "But I thought they said-"

"That people can go into comas from shock, blah blah." Ruby finished for me. "Well if course they can, but she's ok! She's ok Weiss!"

Ruby sat down next to me and I hugged her tight. She squeezed my waist and I leant into her. For once not freaking out that she was taller than me and letting her rest her chin on my head.

Ruby POV.

"Hey! Invalid here! Stop being mushy by my beside!" Blake croaked.

"OH MY GOD!" Weiss screamed. She jumped up and then fell on her butt making us all laugh.

"So, you're in here again then blakey?" Yang smiled. Blake started crying happily and I sighed. They were so perfect together it almost made me jealous- not like I was deprived from any perfect relationships or anything- I looked over at Weiss and held her hand tight. But there was something about Blake and Yang which was like a match made in heaven. I was so proud of my sister, proud that she had finally found someone who she loved intensely and could give all her live to, rather than just a one night stand.

The inevitable question finally came.

"Blake, what happened?" Weiss asked.

"Adam..."

"That fucking idiot! I'm going to kill him!" Yang screeched. Blake stared at Yang wearily. She was obviously still tired and weak but Yang was fuming.

"Yang-"

"No! He is always doing this! Causing pain to someone in some way!"

"Yang!" Blake screamed. Yang stopped mid sentence and stepped back a bit.

"I'm sorry!" Blake gasped.

"It's okay-"

"I'm sorry." Blake said again. "I'm so so sorry..." she wept.

Yang was there instantly. Rocking Blake in her arms. Watching as she purred softly.

"I said it's ok, you're under stress... what happened babe?"

"Adam had bought the roses..."

"What roses?"

"The bright red ones." Blake said softly. "It's a long story, there's lots and lots of depressing back story as to why I hate the smell and look of these roses but he know I hate them. And before, when we used to be friends, he vowed he'd never buy any ever again. And it meant a lot because they were his favourite..." she paused. "His favourite flowers. Anyway, he broke his vow and I left the table because with my sensitive senses I could smell them. I knew it was him and because I was so sick if myself, running away from the chaos that happened following the explosion, I just let him hurt me. He kicked me and kicked me, I fell over and into the thorns if the millions of roses. Then he started warning me I was wanted dead by the white fang." I saw my sisters fists clench at the words,"wanted dead".

"Oh my god..." Yang said. "Wanted d-dead?"

"Don't." Weiss said looking at the floor.

"Don't what?" Yang asked.

"Don't repeat those words."

"What does it mean to you! I'm her girlfriend!"

"Yeah! I know you are Yang, but she's my team mate and one of my closest friends. So it also matters to me and I assume Ruby, what happens to her!"

"GUYS!" I shouted. "Blake is in a hospital bed and you guys can't even get along this once? Are you kidding? Are you guys that pathetic?" I stormed out of the room after giving Blake her get well soon card.

Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable.

Weiss POV.

That was the first time I had ever seen Ruby get properly angry and I was scared. She seemed fine earlier but... what had we done?

"She's right you know." Blake said as she turned onto her side to sleep. Wincing at the pain in her chest she turned back over.

"I'm sorry Blake." I said sincerely.

"It's fine. Really. But I don't appreciate having people fight over me." She winked at me in a friendly manner.

"Very funny." I smirked.

"Blakey made a joke!" Yang exclaimed. Blake grinned then demolished it with a mock stern expression.

"You, Miss Xiolong, are not allowed to visit me until you've sorted things out with your sister!" I giggled. "Ah!" She stopped me. "The same goes to you Miss Schnee, get your girlfriend happy again."

Me and Yang were like school children, being disciplined kindly but firmly by a primary school teacher.

"Yes miss Belladonna." Yang smiled.

"Hurry along now." She ordered. When we left the

We left the ward but Yang didn't go with me to find Ruby, she went the opposite way.

"Yang?" I called.

She turned and smiled. "I need to visit my mum."

"Your what?" I gasped.

"I think I'll leave you at a cliff hanger on that one." She said happily.

I tilted my head but let the matter drop. We parted ways but I stopped before I left the ward completely and watched Yang half skip half run toward the private corridor.

Nora POV.

I needed to Blake. Desperately. My fury blue haired friend was growing up a bit and the little grimm was getting bigger. The thing was, I wasn't sure how I was gonna explain that I hadn't shown anyone still and that my team were all suspicious.

 **So! How was that guys? I sure had fun writing it, maybe if you request it in the reviews I'll write a chapter dedicated to Blake's back story and also explain how the roses all links in with it. So yeah, I hoped you all enjoyed and stuff, see ya soon!**

 **Blake: yeah, as soon as I get out of this hospital bed. Grrr!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty eight

Irony.

Blake POV.

I woke, to my relief- last night the pain had been so severe that I genuinely thought I was going to die. Nora cracked open the door sending rays of early morning sunrise into to ward.

"Blake?" She whispered.

"Hey Nora." I said.

She had a lump under her pyjamas, again, this was scarily similar to the first time she had sought help for her little grimm. I always seemed to be in the ward. Always with Nora. I wondered if maybe Yang would dance in dramatically with a tray of tuna themed foods. It didn't happen.

"Um... Ok. I haven't told them."

I was startled to say the least. "Why not?" I asked.

"Because well... Jaune is just jaune and well he's a little over confident to, y'know, kill monsters, save the world then die a patriotic death and all that jazz! And then duh, there's Phyrra who well, duh! She's like best student and like the best warrior etcetera etcetera! And well... Ren... he's a a bit of both, he wouldn't mind saving the world, is a good student and... humble- but, he definitely would kill a grimm when he saw one because duuuhhh!"

She panted and I stared. "I'll tell them." I decided.

"What?" That caught her off guard.

"Okay, so, here's my plan. I will go out to town with you and get a little travel box. We'll decorate it in little patterns and all. Then we will deliver it to your dorm. The little one will be tame anyway and they'll think it's a pet because of the whole, charade I guess. After, once they've had a cuddle and petted him we'll tell them the real story."

"Hmm..." she unravelled the little creature from her jumper. It padded around on all fours and licked my face. I smiled into its fur as it rolled up into a ball on my lap.

"I mean, look at it." I allowed.

"I know right?" Nora said excitedly.

"Wait, where have you been keeping it all this time?"

"It's only been like... two weeks?"

"That's a long time to hide a furry cutie like that."

She shrugged almost to say, well... it's alive isn't it?

"Nora. Since I'm a bit... well." I motioned around me. She nodded. "You go into town and get the stuff. Come back here and I will help you decorate."

"Ok. But... Ren's really good at decorations!"

"Whatever." I snapped.

"Geez, ok, I will go!"

Jaune enters followed by Phyrra and Ren and they all give me a cake with beautiful fonted words spelling "get well soon". It looked amazing and I beamed at them although Nora's look was getting graver and graver by the second.

"Thank you so much guys! This is lovely! Really, I will share it with my team and yours at some point. I reached toward the mini fridge and Nora helped me get it into it.

"What do I do?" She whispered urgently.

"Tell them now." I shot back.

"They will kill it!"

"Do the explaining first!" I said, rolling my eyes because it really was obvious.

"Whatever."

"Ah-hem!" She said loudly to catch everyone's attention. "I have an announcement!"

"Don't be so dramatic." I said.

"Don't ruin it!" She scolded. "Anyway! I have an announcement!" She paused. "I, on the grand hide and seek competition, found out many things. One of which involved little, tame, creatures of grimm. They are called something along the lines of Pure grimm. They are made up entirely of raw dust and they come in many different elements. The one I am most informed about-"

"You know, if you spoke at this pace when you speak to us normally it might be easier." Ren pointed out earning a smile from Nora.

Nora POV.

I smiled at Ren's compliment but knew that he wasn't saying that because he loved me, he was saying it because he couldn't understand me normally.

"Do not interrupt young sir! You know that I don't like repeating myself!" I paused for breath, I had to admit, this style of talking took up a lot of time breathing and pausing.

"The one I am most informed about is the electric type- these creatures are extremely rare- and I found one. They are tame and friendly. Let me show you all." And with that she showed them and they all loved it.

Until that is, it nipped Jaune's finger, it was only in a playful way but Jaune freaked out.

"Jaune!" Blake said loudly. "Just like normal pets, they like to chew playfully on fingers and all sorts! Calm down!" Phyrra giggled.

"Y'know, we might need you as a peace keeper in our dorm Blake!" Phyrra said.

"Yeah, when we're not feeling so good." Ren agreed, looking pointedly at me. I shrugged innocently.

"I'm normally very chirpy!" I protested.

"Yeah, and you also chat yourself into a depressing spiral of doom." Ren said.

"Yeah well that can happen to anyone, besides its hard to be optimistic every second of every day when you know that if anything happened we have no home to go to and no family left and no one will care for us and all our friends will abandon us as they realise how dark our history is and that we are really just talentless loners, the only talent I have is killing monsters and that's pretty depressing in itself, we will end up living on the streets and make money out of Ren's art work!" Panting, I hit my head to bring optimism back into my head.

"This is what I mean." Ren said.

"I see." Blake said.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" I heard a weak voice say.

Blake POV.

I saw Sun appear through the group gathered at my bed. I gasped and we let him through.

"Can I speak to Blake."

"Go ahead! Anything you say to her you can also say to us." Jaune said.

Once again he had embarrassed himself. "Jaune, I think he meant alone."

"Oh... my bad.."

They evacuated like a swarm of rats, scurrying and seemingly in a hurry.

"Look, you may see me as a coward. Me running away during the grimm... uh... eclipse?"

"We all ran away." I said.

"Yeah, but Blake, I've been gone for six months!"

"Do you want me to think you're a coward?"

"No." He admitted.

"Then just accept what I said."

"Do you think I was a coward?"

"No, honestly. I thought you were brave to have fought for as long as you did and were able to. I ran away too Sun, we all did temporarily. Yang went home for obvious reasons, Weiss was taken back to her house by her father. Loads if people fled." I paused. "You're a good friend Sun and I'm glad you're back and ready to continue with beacon "

"Phew, I've got that out of the way... now... one more thing..." he stopped. I could almost see the cogs turning in his head. "Would you consider, maybe, going out with me?"

"Sun..." I said in pity. "I don't want to disappoint you but I'm already going out with someone."

"Don't tell me, is it Weiss?" He grinned.

"No!"

"Is it a male?"

"Uh, no." He looked surprised but not disgusted.

"Is it a person in team JNPR?"

"Nope."

"CFVY?"

"Nope, and you don't pronounce it curvy, it's pronounced coffee."

"It should totally be curvy though, amiright?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"So it's... your team?"

"Yup."

"Yang?"

"Whoopee! You got there in the end!"

"Yep I did!" He looked somewhat proud if himself despite the many guesses he used.

"You really are dense." I sighed desperately.

"Yeah well..."

"I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Nah it's fine. I mean..." he motioned down to his six pack. "All the ladies are impressed by this."

"Okaayyy, so you're dense and shallow."

"It was meant to be a joke..." he said grinning.

"I've missed you ya know."

"Anyway, how did you end up in here?"

"Ugh! It's a long story, ask my girlfriend if you can find her, if you can't find her she's probably out killing the person who did this to me."

"It'd be ironic if you got ended up with a scar like Weiss after all this heals." He joked.

"Yeah? It'd be ironic if you slipped on a banana peel and also managed to get yourself a Weiss scar." I teased.

"Hey! I'm sure you'll know that I always wanted to be a deer faunice! Not a monkey!"

"Why a deer?" Weiss' voice came from the door way.

Sun turned to face her. "Because duh! They are cute, like me. They are good fighters, like me. They are kind, like me. They are also epic and majestic, much like me, if I do say so myself. Oh, and, how long have you been there?"

"Not long." She paused. "Do you think _that_ highly of yourself?"

"Yep, unfortunately he does..." I sighed, sharing a giggle with Weiss and a punch in the arm with Sun.

"Anyway I came to see Blake, not Monkey boy." She said in a jokey way rather than a method of discrimination.

"Hmph!" He mimicked. I sniggered but shooed him away all the same.

"You want me to tell Yang you two are being..."

"Hey! I have a girlfriend thank you!" Weiss scolded and he looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"I thought you had a thing for Neptune!" He exclaimed.

"Ugh..." she sighed. "I'll explain once you stop acting like you've never met a lesbian before."

"Geez, sorry! Okay, gotta go find Nep!"

"Hurry up already, and shut the door behind you." I said wearily.

He left and winked at me when Weiss turned her back, I knew he was going to play some prank but couldn't be bothered to think. I turned my thoughts to what Weiss was meaning to talk to me about.

"Hey Blake. I, uh, wanted to maybe plan a holiday for our team and team JNPR... but I don't know how to do it in secret..."

"Aww man, another person trusting me with their secrets and surprises!" I sighed.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't want to tell Ruby because she would blurt it out to Yang then Yang would get out a speaker phone and tell the whole world until everyone, including my Dad and sister somehow, would know..."

I laughed at her somewhat accurate representations. "Yeah I get ya, Yang can be a little... over enthusiastic sometimes."

"A little?" She questioned.

Smiling I nodded. "Yeah, just a little." We both knew what that meant.

"Where was Ruby and Yang brought up again?" Weiss asked suddenly.

I didn't miss a beat. "Patch, the small island off the coast of Haven. Apparently it's beautiful down there. Is that where you're planning to go?"

"If my dad approves."

"Why does he need to know."

"Because... I don't want to talk about him, it makes me fell uncomfortable."

"Look Weiss, I'm in a hospital bed, again, I might add, I won't tell anyone, least of all your creepy sister and father."

"My sister isn't creepy..." she said softly

"Sorry." I said quickly when I saw the rapidly changing expression on her face.

"It's ok. My family history is complicated, I suppose she is a little daunting to people who don't know her as fondly as I do."

There was a strange hollowness in her eyes that made her look so much older. She looked haunted by something. Something terrible. I knew that look, it had been on my face many a time.

"Cheer up, I'm sure your sisters lovely!"

Ruby POV.

I was still mad at Yang and Weiss and bumped into Velvet on my way out into the courtyard.

"Hey Ruby!" I heard her voice call after me as I ignored her. "Something wrong?"

I turned around and walked back slowly. "Yeah... kinda..."

"Problems with your team? C'mon, my dorms empty, let's talk about it." We walked in peaceful silence that allowed my brain to think for a bit until we reached her dorm which was on the third floor.

 _Am I dwelling on this too long? Is Blake actually upset at them? What if Velvet's doing all this for a stupid and childish problem? Am I over thinking this?_

I shook my head hoping that the jumble of questions would stop whizzing around my head and settle down. My brain was like the ping pong table and the questions were like the ball, being thrown back and forward endlessly, never stopping to find answers.

We arrived at the dorm room and Velvet reached out a hand to turn the brass door knob. "Do you want a coffee?" She asked me once I'd settled down in their kitchen. The room was spacious, they had the main room like us, but along with the en-suit bathroom they had a kitchen with a round table. They had put flowers atop the wood, carefully arranged, a mix of my favourite rose- albertine- lavendar, and irises.

"Fox arranged those, he's really gold at it. He's thinking about teaching Yatsu."

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

"So, coffee?" She reminded me.

"Ooh! Yes please!"

"We have some biscuits too?"

"What type?"

"Well... I know it's ironic but, Foxe's?"

"Sound great!" I smiled. She giggled as I scrunched up my face at the bitter taste of them.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said and her face became less light hearted. "I must've mixed Coco's home made ones with the others! Here," she handed me a chocolate chip cookie. I drooled at the sight of it. "Take this." I snatched it eagerly, then got self conscious about my sudden move. Did she think I was being greedy?

"Thanks Velvet, you didn't have to make such a fuss of me." I was being socially awkward again.

"It's no problem." She said with a grin. "Do you play Yahtzee?"

"Oh my God yes!" I wailed. She pulled out the little box of score sheets and dice. It was a beautiful set, each dice side had an intricate floral pattern on it and the dots were all shiny little black beads. The score sheets were hand made and beautifully done, ribbons created a slim border and little flower stickers held them in place at the corners.

"Woah..." I gasped. "That's... beautiful..."

"Yatsu made it when he stayed in Mistral for a while."

"When did he do that?"

"In our second year he took a few weeks off to visit his new born niece. His brother had a baby, a little faunice baby, he had some pictures somewhere! I'll dig them out in a minute." She pulled out one of the wooden chairs and sat down. We played Yahtzee for about an hour, her luck thrashing me almost every time.

The dorm room opened and Coco entered. "Hey Velv!" She greeted pulling off her glasses. "Ruby!" She said excitedly. "Oh my God, look at these new glasses, I saw them and it would totally suit you!"

I smiled and stood up. "Lemme see!"

"Okay, if you don't like them we can go back and change them for something else right?"

I really didn't like shopping but didn't want to disappoint her. "Uh, ok?"

"That's great!" Coco exclaimed. "When shall we go, tomorrow? Now?"

"Um..."

"Give her a break!" Fox yawned as he entered.

"She might not even like shopping!" Yatsu agreed, following Fox.

Velvet kicked me under the table softly to get my attention. "Tell me later!" She mouthed.I nodded, thing was, she'd already brought my spirits right back up.

"I better go!" I said quickly, not wanting to be in the middle of an argument... least of all one about shopping! Ugh!

"No! Wait! We haven't set a date for shopping! I didn't even show you the glasses!"

"I'll find you later, I have a class now!" I called from behind the shut door.

I could just make out a few voices as I left. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! SHE WAS TOTALLY INTO SHOPPING BUT YOU'VE SHOOED HER AWAY!"

"Coco, want some coffee?" I could hear Velvet say.

"Yes please Babe."

"Sugar?" She asked. And at that, I walked down the corridor with one less thing to worry about.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty nine.

Calming down.

Ospin POV.

Summer was coming. The end of the year was travelling ever closer and I couldn't help but feel sad that it would be another six weeks before this wonderful school became alive with the distinct buzz of excited children and the murmur of voices that followed me everywhere. I would miss it a lot.

This year had been turbulent, to say the least, but there was a certain team who always seemed to be in the action, wherever it went. Team RWBY. Their excited attitude had been dulled a little by the many encounters with danger they had, but they always-somehow- managed to pick themselves up, dust themselves off and restart. That was what I needed in professional hunters and huntresses. That is the spirit that most huntresses and hunters lack.

It was a spirit that Summer once possessed. Inside of her there is another soul waiting to pounce. The profecy was being fulfilled and I was scared, I don't admit it because to my students I am the order that keeps things together. But, maybe, maybe for once I don't have to play that role. Maybe someone else will.

The chain was being broken and evil had infiltrated our school, the maidens would come together to fight the evil- and if, if they brought us back to the time of peace our school, once and for all, would be safe.

And the fact Salem came here, means that here, in the school, we may have ourselves a maiden.

The school needed to be calmed down, the state it was in was terrible and I really didn't need Ironwood on my back and moaning about it. I sighed and leant forward on my desk, hands interlocked.

Glinda walked in. "Summer, she's..."

I stood up, suddenly alert. "What?" I demanded.

"She's coming back... I can't... come down. Now."

Yang POV.

I couldn't stop smiling. Salem was no longer Salem, Summer's eyes, her hair, cloak... all of it returning. Slowly but surely she'd been coming back to life. But I had to get out, I wanted the reunion to be with me and Ruby... I wanted it to be together, as a family.

So I crept out the door and shut it quietly behind me. She was still half Salem, her face wasn't quite... there yet. She was remembering a few things. But I wanted to know how it had happened before I risked showing Ruby and possibly disappointing her.

I went straight to Ospin's office. I pressed the buttons urgently and the elevator came down. Doors opening I saw Ospin and Goodwitch standing there and staring.

Glinda POV.

Yang stepped aside and let Ospin and I walk out, only to stop and talk to her again. This girl had been causing disruption for a week now and it was driving me crazy.

"What is it Yang?" Ospin asked kindly.

"I want to know how it happened." She said boldly.

"I don't know." He said honestly.

"You're hiding something!" She almost screeched. Every muscle in her body was straining from lashing out.

"I promise you Yang, I know no more than you do."

"Arrgh!" She screamed. She almost punched Ospin but then thought the better of it and turned, punching the wall instead. She stepped back cradling her hand. She soon had it curled back into a fist. "DOESN'T SOMEONE KNOW SOMETHING AROUND HERE?"

"No." I snapped.

She ignored me. "I HAVE A MILLION QUESTIONS, NEVER DOES ANYONE ANSWER THEM! THESE FEW WEEKS OUR TEAM HAS TRECKED THROUGH ALL SORTS OF SHIT, WE AREN'T HUNTRESSES YET! WHY CAN'T AN ADULT SAVE THE DAY FOR ONCE?" She was shaking and trembling with rage. Panting for breath and sweating.

"Yang," I warned. "Calm down, you'll have a panic attack at this rate."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" She was weeping and sobbing and finally fell to her knees gasping for breath.

"DO SOMETHING!" Ospin yelled loosing his cool for the first time in years. "Someone help!" He screamed.

She was panting on the cool stone floor. "Get me some ice packs or some frozen packets of pease or something. Also, a flannel and some cool water. Quick."

Yang shook and trembled. Port was informed and he sent a school message to send Rubt down to her sister.

Ospin ran back in with the things I'd asked for.

I splashed her face with water and made her sit against the elevator panel, it was cold and metal. Putting the wet flanel on her forehead and dabbing some ice packs around her head and hair we tried desperately to cool her down and make her become cal again.

Ruby ran in at full pelt and skidded to a halt. "Yang!" She said as she jogged over to her crying sister.

She dropped down beside her. "Yang, what are you doing here? Were you visiting the ward? Yang? Yang?"

"Ruby, Ruby, c-calm... down..."

"I'm perfectly fine, I drink milk!"

"That sounds somewhat dirty..." Yang joked.

"Ewww! You're somewhat gross!"

"I'm not 144 year old! Eh? Eh?"

"Huh?"

"A gross is another word for the number 144, a joke is never funny when you have to explain it..." Ospin was smiling.

"Yang." Her sister sighed. "What would I do without your insanity?"

"You wouldn't do anything!" She teased. "You'd go back to being socially awkward."

"Don't insult my girlfriend!" Panted a sweaty looking Weiss. "That is, if she's forgiven me yet." Ruby pointed at her cheek for Weiss to kiss. weiss did, gently.

"There. I forgive you now Weisicle!"

"Rubes!" Yang congratulated. "You invented a nick name.

"She learnt that trick from you." Blake said, an amused smile teasing her lips.

Ospin POV.

The girls giggled and laughed and joked, and slowly slowly Yabg began to caln calm down and cool off a little. Her breath became more steady and I too had to steady myself on my cane.

"Alright girls, sort yourselves out and then head to you next lesson, Yang you may want to drink plenty of water." Glynda advised.

The girls all said their thanks and stumbled in better moods.

"What was all that fuss for?" Glynda sighed as they became little more than specs moving away.

"They're stressed out Glinda, and actually, Yang was right on one thing- adults should be out their helping rather than children all the time."

"The way she said it wasn't appropriate." Glynda huffed.

"Well, that's too bad."

"Anyway about Salem..." and suddenly there, at the beginning of the corrioor stood Summer. Beautiful with a kind smile even in her hospital robes.

"My name's Summer. And i will do everything to let myself stay that way." She said in her smooth voice.

"We know who you are and we've missed you a great deal." Glinda said, tears appearing in her eyes.

They ran to each other and hugged, old friends meeting for the first time in ten years- I allowed myself to observe, but crying? Crying was out of order.

Ren POV.

Team RWBY were late for the second lesson in a row and by the look on professor Ports face, their punishment would be another detention.

"Well, since you are standing, would you like to do a demonstration!"

"Not today sir." Ruby said. She looked exhausted and I was surprised that her energy seemed to be drained.

"Maybe later." Weiss sighed, presumably wanting to stay by her girlfriends side.

"I'll kick some ass!" Yang shouted.

"Well done Yang for being so enthusiastic." Professor Port congratulated. Yang went over to him and Port whispered a few words, Yang nodded but didn't seem phased.

Port POV.

I was utterly amazed that Yang, even after what had just happened was up and running and ready to go. I had pulled her aside and told her to take it easy but Yang was very strong willed and there was nothing I could do to show her that fighting in a dleicae state may not be the brightest idea.

So i held my breath and prayed to dust she'd be okay.

Yang POV.

The cage door opened and the beast plummetted toward me, I stared at it and wondered if I would have another panic attack. It was a strange type of grimm, it was bright yellow. I pulled off my ember celia and sat down on the floor. The beast stopped running and circled me slowly. I held my breath.

"Yang..." Port warned me.

It sat down before me and rested its head in my lap.

"W-what?" Port shouted. "Y-you... you..."

I smiled. Nora shot up to her feet and waved her hand in the air.

"N-nora, if you'd like to... explain?"

"This type of grimm is called pure grimm, it is a type made entirely of dust and they are pure souled and tame. The reason it was charging toward Yang is because it had previously been trapped and was going into self defence mode." Ren looked up at Nora and smiled broadly, almost in awe.

"I-"

"Sir, it doesn't matter. Don't make excuses, you had no idea that this animal was good and tame and you are now guilty that you hunt Grimm." Emerald said from the back of the class.

"That's not true!" Port protested. My eyes widened in shock as Mercury showed a picture of him shooting a purple grimm.

"Explain this then sir." Cinder said in her soft voice. She was smirking.

"I'm afraid your under arrest sir." Announced a guard from the doorway.

"Wait!" I exclaimed looking suspiciously at Cinder. "This was framed!"

"If you cannot provide evidence for your outburst miss i am afraid you will also be arrested for wasting police time."

I ran to his desk and snatched the lesson plan for today. I pointed emphatically at the part where it read, grimm demonstration- beowolf.

"Explain this!" I spat.

"Miss Xiolong." I heard Ospin say.

"Yes sir."

"Cinder and Mercury wouldn't lie."

"I never said-"

"You implied it."

"I-"

"Get into your seat Yang." Port said, he had given up. I raged inside. Why did everyone always give up!

"You, Ospin, are going to regret this."

"Yang! You are wrong, they have a picture for proof, all you have is a lesson plan so back off and stop this behaviour."

I looked at Ruby desperately but her eyes willed me to come back. Reluctantly I stormed back to my seat.

"I think this is team CEMN's doing." Weiss whispered to me and Ruby.

"Duh!" Ruby sighed.

Jaune was looking at us expectantly. I shrugged my shoulders.

Ruby POV.

Why couldn't school just be normal, ordinary school just this once? Why couldn't Yang stay calm for once? Why did it always have to be me to work everything out and mediate?

"I hate school!" I moaned.

"I thought you loved it!" Yang said hugging me.

"I did until all this crap started happening." I said into my sisters tight embrace.

"Aww... lil sis."

"You can let go now sis."

"Okay, but, we haven't had a sisterly talk for aaagees now..." she complained.

"Mainly because I've been hunting down many many cookies because they don't sell the ones I used to buy." I huffed.

"How about we all go into town next time." She said, releasing me and ruffling my hair.

"I guess..." she lowered her voice. "But then Weiss will end up dragging me around expensive clothes shops!"

"Hey! I heard that!" Weiss snapped. And suddenly Port was being dragged put of the class room.

"I'm sorry children! Do that homework I assigned."

"I don't think they'll be doing your homework any time soon Port." Ospin said.

Blake POV.

Hospital is mind numbingly boring. My aura had healed most of the gashes, yet they still insisted that I was to rest. What is the point of resting when you're basically healed?! It was utterly ridiculous and I made them sure of it. A doctor was coming... now, spot on twelve o'clock. This whole place revolved around a time table.

7- wake up

7.30- breakfast

8- clear up breakfast

8.30- visitors

9.30- visitors leave

10- short nap. (Which is never completed because of the ugly bright lights)

11- medicine

11- 12 - card games with nurses (nurses who know nothing, don't they have any books here?)

12-13.00 - lunch

And then i feel the need to block out the whole world and sit on my back side for the rest of the afternoon. Mainly because the medicine they give me makes me very tired.

I felt my scroll bleep and leant over to reach it.

Unlocking it I saw it was on the group chat.

 **Yang: Prof Port has been arrested.**

My eyes widened in shock.

 **Blake: what the hell?**

 **Ruby: whyyyyyy aren't there any cookies in our dorm?**

 **Weiss: that was a very inappropriate time to be saying that Ruby.**

 **Ruby: sorry mum**

 **Yang: Blake? You still here?**

I smiled, Yang was still as kind hearted as ever.

 **Blake: yeah, I'm here. Anyone gonna explain what happened?**

 _ **Anonymous: I'll tell you**_

 **Weiss: WHO IS THIS?!**

 _ **Anonymous: wouldn't you like to know**_

 **Yang: the fuck? Yes I would pls!**

 _ **Anonymous: Blake, what happened is that Port was arrested for hunting pure grimm. Do you know what they are?**_

I hesitated before I replied to the stranger.

 _ **Anonymous: are you still here Blake?**_

My head told me to reply but my instinct told me to get off of the chat immediately. So I did, I also blocked the anonymous number.

I messgaed Yang privately.

 **Blake: Yang, tell the others I'm not going to use the chat for a while. I don't feel safe talking when I know there's another person listening.**

 **Yang: what the fuck was that even meant to be?**

 **Blake: I don't kno**

 **Yang: ugh! I am rly annoyed now!**

 **Blake: will you tell them?**

 **Yang: yep, also, I noticed that the book you were reading the other day is still in the dorm room, d'you want me to bring it?**

 **Blake: OMG YES PLS I AM DYING HERE!**

 **Yang: this is why I love you, I'll be down in a min xxx**

I put my scroll on to sleep mode and lay back with the comfort that I was going to see a familiar face again rather than these many doctors who were effectively trapping me.

I opened up my scroll again and saw a notification saying I had three new messages.

I tapped on it and it went on to my messages.

 _ **Anonymous: you wanted to know who I was**_

 _ **Anonymous: I'll tell you, all in time**_

 _ **Anonymous: but you must be careful who you tell about me**_

 **Blake: I blocked you, how come you are texting me again**

 _ **Anonymous: I am not a bad guy. I need help. I need to get out of here.**_

 **Blake: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU**

 _ **Anonymous: fine. But I can only tell you in person.**_

 **Blake: so. You're part of an organization.**

 _ **Anonymous: yes, but I was forced into it. I am not one of them. I don't feel its right what we're doing**_

 **Blake: white fang. You're either Roman, Adam or Neo. You are texting me, you trust me so Roman is now cancelled out. Adam won't give up his cause so you're Neo.**

 _ **Anonymous: well now I'm in deep shit, you shouldn't have done that, I'm gonna have to run right now. If they see these messages in the next ten minutes I am dead.**_

I gasped, what had I done? I should've thought. I should've realised. Of course the white fang would be monitoring her messages, not to mention the fact she's mute and her only option is to text people in an attempt to communicate.

 **Blake: go out the side exit of the warehouse/camp. If I'm not mistaken there are five maybe ten vans- the last one Is never used. The keys are inside the door and the van is unlocked. Drive around the wall until you get to gate one. That is the one you'll need to get out of. Once you're out you aren't safe. Drive to the city and then abandon the car. Take an air ship to Mistral, it should be far enough away. You'll need to leave your scroll in the van so once you've left, I can't help you anymore.**

 _ **Anonymous: I am out of gate one now.**_

 **Blake: don't text me until you are near the air ships.**

 _ **Anonymous: I'll need to get a new scroll.**_

 **Blake: so what? Now go.**

With that I deleted her contact and turned off my scroll. Yang burst through the door.

"Sorry I was late! Jade was being moody in the corridor..."

I laughed and she passed me the book.

"This is the one right?" She said.

"Yup!"

 _Third crusade_ the title read.

Yang sat down on the bed. "You seem a little spaced out,you ok?"

She pushed ny fringe of ny forehead only to let it fall down again. She then tilted my chin slightly and planted a kiss on my nose.

"I'm fine now." I smirked.

"I'm glad everything is calming down now, I really want to go on holiday with our team. I'm not sure if Weiss will be allowed by her father though." I threw my head back and laughed.

"Weiss came to me to tell me the same thing. She wanted to go to Patch!"

"Patch!" Yang lit up. "OH MY GOD YES!"

"Shall we all pay a little bit of the cost?"

"Sure!" Yang said. "There's so much I need to show you!"

"This book is set in patch." I said.

"Cool."

"I heard that it's very beautiful."

"It is, oh my god, it is!"

"I'VE GOTTA GO TELL RUBY!"

"No, wait!"

"Huh?" Yang said.

"Weiss told me not to tell anyone, it's just I don't want everyone to plan separate holidays."

"Okay baby." Yang sat back down. "I can't wait to show you our secret beach!"

"Secret?" I questioned.

"Oh my god yes!" Yang beamed. I leant back and let her tell me. "Me and Ruby went hiking one day and we reached the top of the mountain, as we walked to the ledge we saw an amazing beach. It was sandy and perfect, trees for shade and it was only a fifteen minute walk from our little house!"

"Am I going to meet your parents?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah! They'll love you!"

"So they're ok with... you know..."

"Lesbianism?"

"I guess?" I laughed.

"Yeah they're cool with it." Yang said calmly.

"So I don't need to freak out." I reassured myself.

"My dad's epic, you'll love him..."

"Apart from when he burns the toast!" Ruby walked in and sighed.

"Hey Ruby!" I greeted.

"Rubes!" Her sister ruffled her hair as she usually did.

"Uuughhhh! I hate it when you do that!"

"C'mon! Loosen up or you'll become Weiss!"

"On the subject of Weiss, anyone seen her?"

"Well, I haven't exactly been leaping and running around lately have I?" I said dryly.

"Nooo... not really." Yang said. "I saw her in the library looking lonely."

"So I guess that's my dismissal." Ruby said dramatically. I shrugged at her. "It's ok..." she sniffed- pretending to be sad. "I know when I'm not wanted..."

Yang laughed and shooed her out. "Go, go, go! Write a play or something!"

"I might do just that!" She snapped- now faking anger.

"Please don't..." I sighed.

"I'll show you! I'll do it!" She pointed a finger at me. "You'll be the big bad wolf!"

I gasped and my hands shot up to ny ears. "What? Because of these? What about Zwei?"

"He'll be the stage hand! Also, he's so cute, you can't get angry at his little face!"

Yang rolled her eyes. Zwei jumped up and slobbered over me. "I could be angry at that face." I said dryly.

Ruby giggled then finally left the room.

Weiss POV.

My scroll rang again. And again.

My screen read Winter. Then it read Dad. I knew why.

Finally I gave in and answered it.

"Weiss Schnee you are coming home." Father's voice boomed.

"No father. I'm not."

"You're grades are failing you and I will not let our family be shamed because of you're incapability to stick to something and actually excel."

I felt tears threatening and the old feeling of loneliness washed back. "Father, have you got a clue what has been going on?"

"Yes, you are failing me and Winter again."

"No Dad. That's not it and you know it. My friends and my team have trudged through all sorts of shit and our whole class are failing to keep up grades- this is because of valid reasons and if you take me out of this school I will not hesitate to cut all connections to you and your ruddy little dust company."

"If you do that you will give us a bad name for the rest of our lives."

"So what?" I spat.

"So you will always be a disappointment, never able to redeem youself."

"My life has always been that way father. You have always hated me, from the way that I'm not as pretty as Winter, to the fact I'm not a boy. I have been a disappointment since the moment I was born. Winter was the only one who I loved and you took that away from me as well. Die in a hole."

"I TOOK WINTER AWAY FROM YOU?" He roared. "I PUSHER HER! SHE FELL! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE TV WAS THERE!"

"Here you go again. Blaming everything around you because you're too much of a coward to admit that you made a mistake. A fatal mistake that changed your once perfect daughter."

"Weiss Schnee, you are coming home."

"No father. I'll die before that happens." And with that I hung up. I should never have answered in the first place.

My phone rang again. It was winter and I picked it up immediately.

"Weiss? Weiss?"

"Hi sis."

"I'm so sorry, your report came and I tried to warn youyou but dad beat me to it and..." I heard her scream and I held my breath. I heard her yell and shout.

Then I heard father shout. "You remind me of Weiss, so weak, so cowardly I wish I could just kill you both!" Winter was crying I could hear her.

"WINTER! WINTER!" I screamed. Tha librarian stared.

 _Not again, please not again... don't do this... oh god here it comes... the guilt... winter, please, please forgive me._

 _"_ She'll be fine if you come home." Father spat and this time he was the one to hang up.

 _"Don't do this" I whispered to myself as I ran to the bathroom to dry my eyes._


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi again guys! Just a quick reminder, I have a really cool blog! (I wish) so, if you guys wanna find me on there feel free. :) also, stuff will happen in this chapter and maybe a few after to sort of close off the many loop holes that have been opened**

 **For exapmle, Salem who is now officially Summer will be reunited with Ruby and Yang. BLAKE WILL COME OUT OF HOSPITAL! Weiss and her father will have a massive argument and you people will know what happened to Winter (which even I haven't figured out yet- bear with) All this can't happen at once, oh and Proffessor port... he will do some stuff (don't ask me what, I have no plans)**

 **So, enjoy!**

Chapter thirty

SHUT UP!

Port POV.

The door of the classroom shut and so did my eyes. I sighed deeply, for my whole time in this school I had never made a mistake with the type of grimm I would bring in for demonstrations. I love pure grimm, I have them as pets in my own home, yet, here I am, hand cuffed and being dragged off to prison.

Ospin didn't even look guilty or sad. Even now, his best friend being dragged away, he shows nothing on his face. I can see the cogs turning rapidly in his mind, I can see his nervous finger tapping on his cane. I can see right through him but I almost want him to cry, to protest.

Instead he observes like he always has done and hides his feelings from prying eyes.

Ospin POV.

I watch as he is taken away and my mind is exploding. All the experiences, all the memories. All of them crushed by those pesky children. Cinder. The name swam around my mind only to be drowned by others. Emotions I hadn't felt for a long time. Regret, guilt, sadness. I couldn't let it show on my face.

Mercury. Emerald. Cinder. Neo. Neo! The woman Yang fought on the train! Cinder resembled a face I had once seen on the night I met Ruby, the lady who was with Roman. And suddenly everything slid into place and the puzzle was completed.

Mercury and Emerald were a duo, working for the Cinder. Cinder and Roman were a duo, working for the white fang. This was a sick ploy to destroy our school yet again. Destroy it, dismantle it piece by piece.

I wouldn't let that happen.

Port POV.

Suddenly I heard a shout.

"No, wait, stop!" Ospin's voice called.

My eyes flew open and the guards stopped abruptly. Their grip loosened then, reluctantly, I was set free. Instinct took over and my body moved of its own accord, I kicked the guard on my left and put the chain of the handcuff around his/her neck as it stumbled. I heaved it upright while Ospin pulled of the mask. Roman.

The other one was running and the guards uniform dissolved into thin air. Light pink eyes and hair and clothing replaced it. And there was Neo.

Frowning, I wondered how they'd broken through the barriers and extra security put in place. There was... only one way.

Blake POV.

I stared at the ceiling. Trying and failing sleep. My throat was dry like desert and my jaw ached like hell. I wanted to see Yang, find out how she was doing. Find out how everyone else was doing but I guess they all had other more important things to do.

To be perfectly honest, I was feeling utterly alone and sorry for myself, and perhaps a little bitter. I think medicine they had given me made me prone to make arguments or pick fights and I guess that's why no one came anymore.

My days were filled with an empty nothingness and deafening silences. I swore I would go mad if I didn't get out of her quick.

A nurse flung open the door.

"Blake belladonna?" She called. It wasn't as if she needed to, I was the only one here, I guess she just wanted to create a little bit of excitement.

"Yeah?" I said wearily.

"You're allowed out!"

"Great!" I smiled and launched myself of the bed. "Thank God." And down the corridor I went. It felt somewhat strange, almost like I'd been set free from a prison of sorts. Freedom felt like a completely new sensation and I soaked in every minute of it.

I sprinted to the elevator and pressed the button I needed rapidly. I needed to see someone, anyone. But when the elevator opened and I saw Cardin Winchester. I wished I was still inside the hospital.

He sneered.

"Look who it is..." he snarled.

"Oh come on!" I sighed. "I don't want any trouble Cardin. All I want is to get to my dorm room."

"You bunking lessons sweet heart?"

"No. If you'd ever pay attention to anything that goes on you'd know I was caught up in an unfortunate situation with one white fang member and was in hospital. Therefore I wasn't present in lessons. Now." I paused. "If you'd kindly let me pass I'd be more than grateful."

He started clapping mockingly. "Wonderful speech faunice bitch." He chuckled. "But I'm afraid that letting you pass would be like letting myself... chicken out..."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"I don't know! I worded it wrong!" He barked back. I laughed hard.

"What's so funny?" I hid my smile and suddenly I felt fear crawling back.

"N-nothing."

He stepped toward me, cornering me in the elevator. I had had enough. I grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him into the back wall of thr the elevator. Kicking him in the stomach he collapsed and I stalked out, sending the elavator back down where it had came from and hoping that I had only knocked him out.

"The little piece of shit." I muttered to myself as I pushed open the dorm room door.

"hello again!" I greeted the empty room. "Well. That's just my luck isn't it?" I crossed the room to my bed, grabbed my new book, _third cruisade,_ and made my way to the library.

As I walked past the assembly hall I heard Ospin's voice on the microphone. Curiosity took over and I pushed through the crowd to get to my team. I was three rows behind them when he began talking again.

"Fellow students I ask you to remain calm as I deliver this disturbing news. I ask that you turn in any information. No one will be punished, this is a very simple mistake for a student to make." He cleared his throat and the whole assembly hall was silent. Hundreds of stony and fearful faces reflected on pupils everywhere. He certainly knew how to catch attention. "The white fang have found away to infiltrate our defences and I am afraid that they used, manipulated one of you in here to get them to break the codes. And the only way that can happen is through hacks and perhaps..." he paused, taking a long look around the hall. "Perhaps getting contact with one of you unlucky student and using the technology of that persons scroll to find codes hidden in encryptions on other devices."

Murmurs spread around the room. I was frozen. My mouth went dry and my throat tightened. Fists clenched and jaw set I wracked my brain for any form of explanation.

 _The bitch. She fucking tricked you!_

 _ **Don't be so hard on yourself sweet heart...**_ Adam's voice mocked.

SHUT UP! "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" I yelled over everything, trying to rid the thoughts and sickening dizziness I felt. Without my knowing it there were now thousands of eyes on me, and in particular, a certain headmaster.

I stumbled and steadied myself on someone's shoulder. It just so happened to be Sun's.

"You Okay?" He asked, concern written all over his face. I shook my head and backed away from him. The world circled around me.

"Blake?" He asked. "Blake?" He was panicking.

The name swirled in the intimidating blackness of my brain.

 _ **Blake? Blake? Blake?**_

I screamed. Screeched, roared in an almost delusional hysteria. "SHUT UP!" I screamed. "SHUT UP!" I was now a sobbing mess. I backed away from everyone, a circle clearing around me. They were all staring, pity and some expressions of disgust. I saw exchanges with friends. They thought I was a monster. And suddenly, like a ton of bricks the feeling hit me. The bullying I used to get. It was going to happen again. I had nowhere to go, they were all around me. Getting further and further away yet still giving off a suffocating panic which gripped my body and sucked the air from my lungs.

I struggled for breath, gagged on my fear and choked. A strangled, almost animalistic sound eescaped my lips and further still the crowd evaporated.

"Blake..." someone sobbed. "Blake, I love you! Blake! Listen to me! Answer me please! Blake!" And although the voice would usually soothe me I heard it not as Yang's voice but as Adam's.

 _"Blake..." he hissed. "I love you Sweetheart... listen... answer me... now blakey, I'm waiting!"_

His voice came in waves of disgust. A sickly sweet tone that he used on all people he despised. His burning hatred to me. His fury. Everything emptied out, years and years if emotions I felt, the small vial that held the poisonous feelings and memories smashed. Suddenly the weight of the feelings could no longer be held in a small glass vial and the shards were being inflicted on those around me.

 _ **I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!**_

My brain pleaded. "I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!" I screamed. "I can't... I just..." I sobbed, hoping that someone would sympathize.

And then silence. Silence everywhere. Hands brought me to life and the taste of my girlfriend's lips awakened me from my tortured trance.

Her lilac eyes closed and I let her arms wrap around me. She loosened her lips for a moment, her forehead resting on mine so our eyes could meet.

"Tell me what happened... I'll listen.. I'm here for you, we're all here for you..."

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry Yang... it's just..." she wiped the tears of my cheeks with her thumb and hugged me even tighter, my head resting on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault... none of this is your fault... it's gonna be okay, trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Yes Yang." I said.

"Good, then believe me when I say it will be okay. Everything... all of this?" She motioned around us. "All of this will be okay. Right?"

"Right." I smiled through tears.

 **So yeah, Blake went just a little insane because well, she just wants to get away from the White fang and they're intent on harassing her... or so it seems... anyway guys, hope you liked it, pls leave reviews! I will be doing shout outs next chapter. So yeah, I'm gonna start working on that right now. :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hai hai! It's been a long time, for that I am sorry, but hopefully more chapters will be coming at more reasonable and frequent times! I am planning to at leas update this and call to arms twice a month, whether that be two chapters per story or one on each… Anyhow, I will try my best to get at least one chap a month!**

 **Chapter thirty one**

Weiss POV

My father had had it all planned, he called Ospin, made out that there was a severe family issue that I had to attend to, Ospin being Ospin and overly trusting, of course he said yes. Then my team was informed and that was the most terrible thing to face.

"B-but…This is the time we need you the most Weiss!" Exclaimed Yang, bursting into tears despite herself.

"I wish I could stay…" I sobbed and Ruby hugged me tighter than she ever had.

"Just know…" She whispered. "That I will be by your side, and when you are back, I will never ever leave you… Because no matter where you are I will love you…"

I cried into her shoulder telling her again and again that I loved her. And then Blake finally came forward, trying not to cry, but tears forming at the very corners of her eyes. She sniffed them up and smiled painfully, not wanting to see me go and hurting that it had to be this way.

And then she grinned, coming up with a witty one liner once again. "Shall I add him to my hit list?" 'him' obviously referring to my father I smiled and nodded furiously through my tears and ran forward to embrace them all in a huge group hug.

"We're a complete mess aren't we?" I whispered through tears. "If he sees I've been crying.."

"Is he really that bad?" Yang asked.

"Yes." She said and began applying make up over her puffy cheeks.

"Okay, don't cry now hun, see you soon. Love you…" Ruby said softly and i packed the last few things, a red ribbon, a yellow pendant and a black bow.

"Love you guys…" And with that I left, closing the door softly behind me. I forced myself not to cry, restraining every muscle and instinct to do so, and walked forwards and down the hall. My footsteps were heavy and reluctant, and my heart was chained up and locked away. Each step felt like death nearing, each step away from possibilities, friendship and love. I finally reached the end of the corridor. And the end of the road.

Winter POV

I stood and waited my sister's arrival. I had smothered my face with makeup to hide the black eye, I didn't want to worry her, I didn't want to harm the company's reputation or my own. She'd pry and poke around searching for answers as to what happened after father hung up and find out but she had a ton of other things coming her way anyway and I didn't need to pile my load onto her as well.

"Weiss is here now, don't you interrupt me when I speak to her winter, or I assure you that you will inherit nothing and I will stop funding your worthless education." I felt my fists clench and my throat tighten.

"Yes father." I said through clenched teeth. "I will be heading inside then, just, don't be overly harsh on her."

"I will punish her how I see fit." He snapped and I nodded, turning on my heel and heading back inside, thoughts of nothing but my sisters' well-being in my head.

Blake POV

Our dorm was silent, lunch was silent, and, instead of having our almost regular upbeat midnight chat we just sat in sad silence. Until suddenly Ruby broke it.

"Weiss would have been angry at us to see how upset we are about this. She'd probably lecture us about how silly we were."

"Nah…" I could practically hear the smile in yang's voice. "She'd rant and rave and call us all incompetent, what was that silly insult? Dunces? Yeah, she'd call us incompetent dunces…"

I giggled into the darkness. "And she'd probably single me out saying that I'm the most sensible and that I should pull you all together…"

"We all know that's not true!" huffed Ruby.

"Well that's debateable!" sighed Yang responding to ruby.

"Whatever…"

I fell asleep shortly after that, with a huge smile on my face.

Weiss POV

I walked into the room I had thought I had not have to see for a few more years and exhaled deeply. I didn't want to be here, being here made me feel sick to my stomach. I knew this feeling. I called it homesickness, but not in the way others view it, in quite a literal sense. Home-sickness, sickness of being home.

I looked around and held my breath, the unusually sharp and almost painful clearness of the air in this district was yet another thing I hated. The icy blue silk hangings fluttered lightly in the slight breeze from the window that I left open last time I was her. Strange no one thought of closing it. Strange no one had even been in here since my departure just under a year ago.

I grazed the walls lightly with my finger tips and tried to feel some kind of connection to this house, to this cold room. The murals spiralled and danced into the darkness that shrouded the corners and top of the room, the great high ceilings making me feel even smaller and unimportant.

Last of all was the bed, layered in a light coating of dust that I examined closely in the strange milky white light that the moon cast into the room. The greys and whites and sharp crystal blue hues al merged as my eyes went fuzzy and sleep took over and I clambered into the comfortable, yet unused and slightly abandoned, bed.

 _The sky was white as a sheet and the icy cold wind whistled in my ears. There was no one around, nothing around, and I was slowly freezing despite the fact I had no idea I was. I was too far gone to realize the coldness that would lead to my death, I was far too distracted to even realize feelings still existed. I was numb, that terrifying numbness that no longer feels like anything. I had no knowledge of what was happening, or where it was happening or why it had happened, only who I was and that sudden realization made everything even more unfriendly and menacing than it had been before._

 _And then everything changed as I saw her. The snow melted as she walked and replacing the white sky came a blue and cloudy one, piercing sun and signs of summer all around. She walked, her blood red cloak flailing in the wind behind her and her smile broadening every step she took. Did I really make her happy? Was I really the key to her happiness? I ran, my arms open, sprinting toward her._

" _RUBY!" I yelled frantically as she neared. "RUBY! RUBY! RUBY!" and I leaped, flailing falling and her grin only widened as I fell into her blade._

" _Failure…" Someone hissed. "worthless…" "nuisance…" "idiot…" "good for nothing…" "Horrible…" "bitch…" "slut…"_

 _The voices and faces, merged as I fell down a deep black hole, their deformed hands reaching for me but never touching me and her. Her beautiful smiling face in the centre, getting smaller and smaller as I fell, and my heart still wanting her, needing her, despite what she'd done…_

I woke in a pool of sweat and tangled sheets, screaming and squirming and finally calming down, and trying to clear my mind. I glanced at my alarm clock at the time and almost screamed again. 12:00 it flashed cruelly. _Shit. Shit! SHIT!_ I thought in panic and flustered worry. Brushing my hair, tidying my bed, brushing my teeth and putting on my clothes I sprinted down the corridoors cursing my high heels and my fathers wealth as I went. If only we had a smaller house and finally I skidded to a halt.

-"yes it seems she has been going down in her grades but you must understand Mr. Schnee that you're daughter is, despite this, one of our best students at Beacon academy"-

"If this, this rubbish, is your idea of a good student then I am damn well sure that I don't want my daughter going there! Are the others achieving even lower grades?"

"Ah, I see. So I was right, as suspected, your reason for taking her away from my fine establishment was, indeed, her lowering marks." I heard Porfessor Ospin say sadly.

"N-no, I"-

"No need to lie, or to be embarrassed. I assure you that you aren't the first parent to do this, and will most certainly not be the last. But I urge you with all my heart, to grant your beloved child one more chance to achieve the dream she wants. Any good father would want that, any good person would want that, and any good business would want the recognition of a fine huntresses blood in the family." He'd caught my father off guard, he wouldn't be able to argue- he was stuck in a hole and he knew it. He wouldn't want to be seen as a bad person or a bad father- despite the fact he was, and certainly not a bad business man.

There was silence for a few moments, as my father was thinking. "W-well, I… I suppose… I suppose you're right, but clearly I will be needing some time to think about all you have proposed and…"

"If I may, Mr. Schnee, I have simply proposed that you let your daughter back into my school, nothing more and nothing less."

"W-well… I…"

"I see, you need some time, shall I wait in the main hall as you make your decsision?"

"BY BLOODY TIME I MEAN A GOOD FEW DAYS!" I heard my father shout, banging his fist on the table in frustration. He'd lost it, there was no way to cover it up so I seized my opportunity and walked in.

"Morning Father!" I looked around and saw Ospin. "Hello sir…"

"Hello Miss. Schnee, your father and I were discussing your future within my school. I believe that you should have a say in whether or not you'd like to return sometime soon?"

"Oh! I'd love to!" I said in excitement.

Ospin looked pointedly at my father. "I dare say, Mr schnee, that that is a definite yes from your daughter however I will respect your wishes and give you some "bloody time" to think about it. I will be back soon then, "in a good few days". And he picked up his cane and left.

"Weiss, go have your breakfast we will discuss this tonight."

I nodded formally and walked out of the office, taking care to close the door silently but swiftly so I could be away from him as soon as possible. _Yes… please say yes dad, please…_


End file.
